


Fairy tale life

by foreverlulu



Category: Shefani, The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: F/M, Romance, Shefani - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2018-07-22 14:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 23,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7442347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverlulu/pseuds/foreverlulu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of stories based on everyday life things for Gwen and Blake and the kids and what happens between the new family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Can we keep him?

It was a warm sunny day. The golden rays chasing the three boys running in the garden. Gwen was sat on the porch swing watching her kids play. At the sound of the lock on the side gate she turns her head with a knowing smile. Blake walked through the gate and up to Gwen with a fruit smoothie. He had barely past it to her when he felt two big lumps hit the back of his legs.

"Blake!' They shout.

"Hey Zuma, King" he says reach around and pulling them over his shoulders in a fireman hold. "I swear there were 3 of you" Blake said as he span around looking for Apollo.

With the boys still giggling he put them on the floor and saw Apollo wobbling up the steps of the porch. Blake held his hand out for support but the toddler just looked at his mom with a pout.

"Well mini man I'm offended" Blake laughed as he watched Gwen scoop him up before sitting back on the swing.  Offering Apollo some of her smoothie.

"He's in a weird mood today. He wouldn't go near my dad this morning when we went for breakfast and just wanted to sit on my lap. The only break I had was when he was running with his brothers" Gwen explained.

"I mean I understand not wanting to let you go." Blake said looking at Gwen while crouching down to look at Apollo who hid his face in his mom's chest. "Thought we were buddies?"

Gwen chuckles at the effort Blake puts in with Apollo even though it's already a losing battle.

It's not long before Blake is being beckoned to play with the older boys. He won't complain about not been able to spend time with Gwen because coming to look for bugs is what he came round for. Gwen had let the boys facetime him and ask if he wanted to come exploring because their mom didn't like touching the insects. Of course he had agreed and told them he'd meet them at noon. And bang on noon it was. He gave Gwen a shy smile before standing up and walking over to where the kids were ferreting in the bushes. Every so often Blake would send Zuma and King over to their mom with a worm or a spider or a ladybird knowing her reaction would be priceless.

An hour and flew past and Gwen had made sandwiches for everyone. They were sat at the table outside, Apollo on her lap still; Blake was in between the two older boys as they talked about their next adventure.

Gwen stiffly stood up with Apollo in her arms.

"Baby are you going to sit in a chair like your brothers or do you want to sit with Blake while momma goes to the toilet?" Gwen asked the infant.

Apollo only clung onto Gwen tighter. Blake watched as Gwen released a sigh before heading to sit back down.

"Hey 'Pollo do you want to sit with me for a couple of minutes?" Blake watched Apollo shake his head "You can wear my hat."

As soon as those words left Blake mouth Apollo was like a dog with a bone trying to get into Blake's arms. Gwen laughed at the site before handing Apollo over to Blake and quickly running into the house.

They boys had finished dinner, so Blake took them down the yard to play a game of piggy in the middle. Before he left he crouched in front of Apollo who was back on Gwen' lap with Blake's hat still on his head.

"Hey 'Pollo can you make sure your momma eats her sandwich please?"

Apollo didn't reply just picked the half eaten sandwich up and pushed it Gwen's mouth. Gwen rolled her eyes and took a bite of the sandwich. Blake chuckled as he walked over to King and Zuma. Not long after finishing her sandwich did Gwen walk down to her boys taking Apollo with her. She held him while Zuma and King took turns throwing the ball to Apollo who was in Gwen's arms. Gwen's arms were starting to ache after holding Apollo for so long so she sat him on the floor still playing with Zuma and King.

'Apollo, guess what?' King said looking down at him 'Blake said we can go to his ranch one day and we can go exploring there and ride horses and be like cowboys'

Apollo clapped his hands and fell over laughing. Gwen looked at Blake.

'Did he now?' She asked.

Blake stood behind Gwen and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Something like that may have come out of my mouth but it was all in the promise that momma agreed and that she could have a nice relaxing day. So maybe when 'Pollo is more comfortable with me around"

Blake suddenly felt something around his leg. Looking down he saw Apollo sat on his foot with his arms wrapped around his leg. Blake slowly lifted his leg in the air listening to the joyous sound of Apollo's laughter. It didn't take long for Blake to have Zuma and King hanging of him like monkeys in a tree.

"Boys be careful. Don't hurt your brother... I can't get another" Gwen called as Blake started to wobble around.

"Feeling the love honey” Blake shouted back.

“It’s there somewhere” Blake giggled.

After rolling around on the grass and getting god knows how many grass stains, the accident finally happened. Zuma fell on Blake who had Apollo on his chest. The blissful laughter was overruled by the loud crying of Apollo. Gwen picked Apollo up and cradled him and when he was still crying and rubbing his eyes Gwen knew he was tired.

“Blake, can you watch the boys while I put Apollo down for a nap? He didn’t have a good night last night.”   
  
“Sure thing, I think Zuma wanted to go on the trampoline anyway.” Blake said looking a smiling Zuma and King.

Gwen walked into the house and took Apollo to her room.  She sat him in the middle of her queen sized bed while she filled the basin in her en suit up with some warm water. She took Apollo into the en suit and started to clean him up. He was still being fussy and ended up getting his top drenched in water.

When Gwen was finished she changed his nappy and lay down on her bed with him. She was still in her jeans and vest top but Apollo was happy having nappy time. Gwen was running her fingers through Apollo’s hair when she felt her eyes start to get heavy. Apollo was already away with the fairies. Gwen’s eyes slowly shut following in suit of her son.

 

Blake looked at his watch; Gwen had been gone for over an hour.  Zuma and King were getting tired and starting to lose their energy. As the sun faded away.

“Hey guys, how about we get cleaned up and watch a movie?” Blake said gathering the plates off the table.

“Really?! You’re gonna stay for a movie?!” King asked suddenly getting his energy back.

“Only if you want me to” Blake said not wanting to over stay his welcome.

“Yes!” Both boys yelled in unison.

“Okay then. Go get cleaned up and choose a movie. I’m just going to wash these pots for your Mama”

Blake watched the kids run into the house. He cleaned the pots and put them away best he could. When the boys were sat on the floor with their blankets ready to start the movie, Blake decided it was time to look for Gwen.

“I’ll be back in a minute I’m just going to go find your Momma.”

The boys nodded and continued talking to each other about the movie they were going to watch.

 Blake started his hunt by going into Apollo’s room; he loved how Gwen had decorated with his favourite things, from astronauts to monkeys to cowboys. When he finished taking in the room he decided to check Gwen’s room.  Gwen and Apollo was the first sight he saw when he opened the door.  Gwen had her head resting on her arms and her legs curled up with Apollo lying next to her. His eyes were open and he was whispering incoherent things to himself. Blake couldn’t help himself taking a picture of the woman who gave her all to her kids.

Blake couldn’t bring himself to wake her, instead he picked Apollo up, happy that he didn’t make a fuss and went to Apollo’s room after shutting Gwen’s door.  He putt on some Scooby-doo pyjamas and took him downstairs to watch the movie.

Blake had managed to get the movie going and because of the help of King they even had popcorn. They were watching Lillo and Stitch and Blake laughed his deep belly laugh at Zuma shouting out ‘I’m cute and fluffy’ while Apollo kept saying ‘fluffy’ while getting closer and closer to Blake.

They were half way through the movie when Gwen finally descended the stairs. Her mascara was slightly smudged and her fair was a little fuzzy but her eyes lit up at the sight of her boys all watching a movie. Gwen went up behind the couch and wrapped her arms around Blake while the kids were engrossed in the film she placed a big kiss on his cheek making him blush. Apollo’s small giggle caught her attention and she realized that the boys were all looking at her.

“Mommy” Zuma said followed by King.

She gave the all kisses and even blew raspberries on Apollo’s stomach.  Gwen loved that her house was full of laughter even when new people like Blake were introduced.  Gwen checked the time and realised she’d been asleep for two hours.

“Why didn’t you wake me up? You didn’t have to stay I know you probably had plans.” Gwen said looking at Blake with her giant chocolate orbs.

“My only plan for today was to spend the day with your boys and stare at the pretty lady who’s their mom” Blake said smirking.

Gwen playfully slapped his shoulder before dragging him into the kitchen. Blake was leant against the kitchen island and watched as Gwen started filling pans with water and bringing them to a boil.

“Do you like bubbled eggs?” Gwen asked.

“Bubbled what?”  Blake questioned raising his eyebrows.

“Boiled eggs with soldiers also known as bread”

“Yes who doesn’t? I haven’t had boiled eggs in years.”  Blake replied licking his lips at the thought.

“Okay you’re on butter duty. Apollo only likes buttered bread whereas Zuma has toast and butter and King has half and half. What about you?”

“Bread all the way.”

While Blake was buttering the bread toast Gwen set the table and put the egg holders on the plates.  Zuma had ninja turtles on his egg holders while King had power rangers on his and Apollo had Winnie the Pooh. Gwen had plane white holders and Blake had matching Black ones. He shook his head at how organised Gwen was and how unique the boys were.

Soon enough dinner was ready and everyone was sat at the table. The boys automatically linked hands, when Gwen and Blake linked hands they felt a shot of electricity between them causing a nervous giggle from Gwen. Blake took hold of Apollo’s hand and listened to Zuma say grace. 

During dinner Apollo kept reaching over to Blake with bread in his hands. Blake took it and said thank you no matter how squished it was.  It was worth it see that loved up smile on Gwen’s face paired with the sparkle in her eyes.

When dinner was over Zuma and King went upstairs and had showers and got changed into their pyjamas while Gwen cleaned up and Blake was sat having a discussion with Apollo who just kept saying random things when Blake stopped talking.  Gwen joined Blake on the couch tickling Apollo’s belly.

“Thank you for today.” Gwen whispered to Blake as she leaned into his side.

“I think this is my new favourite day” Blake whispered back.

Gwen smiled and leant towards Blake pushing their lips together in a sweet and tender kiss. Gwen pulled away at the sound of tiny feet running down the stairs. Both Gwen and Blake’s cheeks were flushed.

“Momma, do we have to go to bed?” King asked.

“Yes King, baby you have school tomorrow and so do you Zuma.” Gwen said her voice sterner than usual.

“But Blake gets to stay up” Zuma cut in.

“I’m going to head home kiddos.” Blake said standing up and handing a sleepy Apollo to Gwen.

“Bwake no Bwake” Apollo started saying squirming on Gwen’s lap.

“To say he wouldn’t go near me this morning I sure have made an impression.” Gwen chuckled at that thought.

“Say night to Blake boys” Gwen said standing up as well.

“Can’t we keep him Momma, like we kept toby?” Zuma asked.

“Who’s Toby? You have a fourth kid?” Blake joked.

“No he’s our pet frog he lives in the backyard” King answered.

“No you can’t keep Blake like you kept Toby. For one Blake needs more looking after than Toby. If you’re good you might see him next week”

“Awh but mom that’s like a whole week away” King whined.

“How about this… You be good listen to your Momma and go to bed and I’ll come and see you on the weekend?” Blake compromised.

“Will you stop over?” Zuma asked.

Blake looked at Gwen wide eyed. She nodded, showing it was up to him.

“Yes I’ll stop over but you have to be good for your Momma” Blake said.

“Deal. Night Blake” King shouted before hugging him and running off to bed. Zuma following.

“Thanks for that” Gwen said walking Blake to the door.

“No problem. I love spending time with those boys. Especially when you give me that googly eyed smile and I see that sparkle in your eyes. Plus I may be able to persuade you to make breakfast.” Blake smirked as Gwen rolled her eyes.

“Night Blake” Gwen said as she stood on her tip toes and planted her lips against his in a deep kiss.

Their moment was interrupted by Apollo who shouted “Bwake kiss”

The couple pulled away and laughed at each other. Blake placed a kiss on Apollo’s head before disappearing down the drive.

 


	2. Down South

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen, Blake and the gang all go down to his ranch for the weekend.

"Mom! Are we going yet?" King shouted from the top of the stairs.

"No King we have to wait for Blake. Have you packed your bag?" Gwen shouted back.

"I did it last night"

"Well, bring it down here."

Gwen turned around and saw King stood with his cap on his head and a giant grin plastered across his face. Zuma was sat near Dodo watching the bird eat. Apollo was taking a nap on the couch after making Gwen chase him around all morning shouting "Bwake" while she tried to get him dressed.

Gwen still had to pack her bag, as she started to head to her room she got a message from Blake.

'I'm outside babe'

Gwen smiled and headed to the door. As she opened the door she saw Blake climbing out of the uber. She took this moment to run at him wrapping her legs around his waist and kissing his face all over, laughing as his cap fell off.

Blake slowly released Gwen with a chuckle and quickly kissed her lips before their moment was taken.

'Mom is Blake h... Blake!' Zuma shouted running up to the couple. 

Gwen moved out of the way as Zuma collided with Blake who let out a gasp at the force of Zuma’s hug.

'Hey buddy. Your bags all packed?" Blake asked.

'Yeah! They just need going in the car. I can't believe that we are stopping at your ranch! Will you teach me how to fish?  Can we still have movie night like we were meant to? I'm so excited."

'Yes to everything bud, get ya bags and ya brothers and we'll get going." Blake said as Zuma ran off.

Blake slapped Gwen’s ass as she began to walk back into the house. She turned around at him and smirked before getting everyone packed and ready.

Blake was stood at the bottom of the stairs waiting for Gwen to come down with the bags. As soon as he saw her at the top of the stairs with about six bags he knew she would  try  and be the stubborn woman he knew  and loved but he wasn't prepaid  to let her hurt herself coming down stairs.

Blake went up the stairs blocking the way for Gwen.

"No" Gwen said strongly.

"Sorry lady southern gentleman here. We don't let our girls carry loads over heavy bags. And you are definitely my girl “Blake replied in deep southern accent.

"Come on I've always managed getting everything and everyone packed on my own. Move"

Blake reached the top of the stairs and grabbed Gwen pulling her over his shoulder.

"Boys! Grab your bags and take them to the car." Blake bellowed.

Zuma and King came out of their rooms and looked at Blake holding Gwen before smiling and taking their bags downstairs.

"Mom used to do that to us when we were little and we kept running off or wouldn't listen" King said passing Blake.

"Well your mom wouldn't listen. I don't want her hurt." Blake replied.

"Mom is still in the room" Gwen said into Blake's lower back.

Blake and King chuckled while Blake picked up the three remaining bags and carried them and Gwen downstairs. When he got to the bottom of the stairs he dropped the bags and carried Gwen into the living room before depositing her on the couch. Before Blake could stand up fully Gwen grabbed his collar and pulled him down before whispering in his ear.

"So I'm your girl am I?"

Blake didn't say anything just planted his lips on hers.

"I don't share my girl. Ever" Blake said as he walked out of the room leaving Gwen with her fingers tracing her lips.

 

Gwen and Blake had rounded everyone up and were driving to the airport ready to fly down to Blake’s ranch.

“I can’t believe we get to stop at your ranch!” King shouted all excited.

“Well, my nephew’s birthday is tomorrow and I thought you boys would enjoy a party” Blake answered, holding on to Gwen’s hand as she drove.

“I know I thought it would be like how Daddy says we are going to do something and we never do because he’s too busy.”  Zuma chimed in.

“Well after spending time with you on Tuesday and arranging a sleepover for tomorrow I couldn’t bear to cancel it and not spend another minute with you. So I asked ya Mamma if you had been good and if she wanted to come with you boys down to my ranch for the weekend.”

“I can’t wait! How long until we get there?” King asked.

“About 3 hours King” Gwen said.

It wasn’t long before the group was seated on the plane. Apollo was still fast asleep in his booster seat while King and Zuma were playing a game. Gwen was curled into Blake’s shoulder fiddling with his fingers.

“Don’t be nervous. My mom an’ everyone will love you” Blake said kissing the back of her head.

There was an hour left of the flight and nearly everyone was asleep. Blake was texting his mom, letting her know they were nearly there and that they were all going to have a nap before going round to hers for dinner.

“Bwake” Apollo whispered from across the plane.

Blake undid his seatbelt and sat next to Apollo.

“What’s up bud?” Blake asked the young boy.

“Betty… want Betty”

“I miss her too, little guy, but we’ll see her soon” Blake whispered back “Are you excited to go to Oklahoma?”

“Ap…Apollo ride horsey” Apollo whispered back.

“Sure, I’ll teach you how to ride” Blake said.

 

When everyone climbed out of Blake’s pick up it was like a herd of slugs. Everyone was tired from the trip down and the early flight. Gwen opened the boot and handed King and Zuma their bags. Blake took Gwen’s and one of Apollo’s while Gwen quickly got Apollo out of the car and carried him in the house with along with the other bag from the boot. When she entered the house she gasped at how the ranch represented Blake, the wooden structure showed his love of nature but the photos of his family and friends dotted around showed his love for his friends and family.

Zuma and King were crashed on the couch, while Blake stood over them, waiting for Gwen with a smile on his face.

“When are we going round to your mom’s?” Gwen asked as she put the bag she was holding on the floor and stepped into Blake’s arms, still holding Apollo.

“I told her we were going to have a sleep first so around two” Blake said slowly guiding Gwen upstairs.

Gwen stepped into the Blake’s room as he held the door open for her.  At the site of the travel cot she gasped and turned around to Blake and placed a chaste kiss on his lips.   
  
“Well if I’d have known I would have gotten that treatment for getting Endy’s travel cot I would have told you about it when I first saw your beautiful self this morning” Blake said watching Gwen blush like a schoolgirl.

Gwen put Apollo down and turned around to see Blake stood in just his boxers holding out his plaid shirt.

“I can maybe resist you for a short period of time in my shirt but you in just lingerie is dangerous.” Blake said smirking as Gwen stripped in front of him.

“Come on I’m not that irresistible” Gwen said following Blake and climbing into bed next to him.

Gwen didn’t even have time to take a breath before her wrists were pinned next to her head and Blake was on top of her. Their noses mere inches apart.

“I couldn’t think of a single person I would rather be with than you. Not one. No one is as gorgeous as you, as hot and as perfect”

Blake’s lip rested firmly on hers for what seemed like hours but was only minutes. Blake remorsefully pulled away and rolled onto his back dragging Gwen with him. Her lips took their rightful place back on her man’s lips. Her blonde locks encasing him in a cage.

“I think you’re the best person in the world babe” Gwen said nuzzling into Blake’s chest.

Blake let out a loud sigh and wrapped his arms tightly around Gwen. His gentle breath slowly lulling Gwen to sleep.

 

“Blake?” Zuma whispered.

King gently rocked him.

“What’s up?” Blake asked.

“Your phone was ringing and we didn’t want to wake Momma 'cause she was up with Pollo last night and she doesn’t look well” King whispered.

“She told us not to tell you but I don’t want her to die!” Zuma said.

Blake slowly sat up, trying not to knock Gwen too much.

“Come here” Blake said gently pulling each boy onto his lap. “Your Momma ain’t going to die. She’s just a bit stressed and worried…”

“Because of everything with Daddy?” King asked.

“Yeah and because she wants to make sure you boys have the best childhood ever. This weekend I’m going to be up with Apollo and I’m going to make sure your Momma is well. I don’t want you to worry about her while I’m here. I know you are protective over her and I love that, but I want you to enjoy Oklahoma and let me worry about your Momma. Okay?”

Zuma and King nodded before hugging Blake.  Gwen opened her eyes to her two babies hugging her new man. God how lucky was she. She wrapped her left arm around the boys, while her right arm as still holding Blake’s hand under the cover and over his heart.

 

“Blake!” Dorothy shouted as Blake stepped over the threshold. “You brought her!”

Dorothy stepped towards Gwen and wrapped her in a warm hug. King and Zuma were still stood with their mom watching the show of affection. Gwen was smiling as Dorothy released her.

“And these must be your precious angels that Blake keeps going on about.” Dorothy said crouching down towards them.

“Yeah this is King” Dorothy introduced herself and held out her hand but King put his arms around her in a hug. “And Zuma. And Apollo is currently holding Blake’s ear captive.” Blake said as her eyes locked with Blake’s.

“Well it’s lovely to meet you all. I bet you must be starving. There’s some food on the kitchen island go and help yourself. I even made a double chocolate cake just because I knew you guys were coming.” Dorothy said watching as the boys ran towards the kitchen.

Blake put Apollo on the floor and watched as he looked around.

“Hey Mamma where’s Betty at?” Blake asked looking around.

“Oh Endy and the kids took her for a walk.” Dorothy said looking at her son. “Well Gwen you are definitely good for my son. The rings under his eyes have gone and he’s practically glowing.”

Gwen laughed and Blake rolled his eyes. 

“I love you too Mamma” Blake said jokingly.

It wasn’t long before Endy and her kids came back. Blake hugged Endy and Ryan, her partner, and grabbed Ben bringing him over his shoulders and tickling him until he laughed like a mad man. Gwen loved watching him interact with his nephew it was the cutest thing she had seen. Endy and Ryan introduced themselves and were making small talk about when Endy was due to give birth to her second child.

“Gwen, dear Ryan’s stopping here tonight so Endy can get everything ready for the party. Do your boys want to stay? They can have a big sleepover downstairs.”

“I mean if that’s okay with you? I’ll take Apollo though he’s been fussy lately at nights” Gwen said giving a shy smile. “I’ll ask them”

Gwen walked out back and found King and Zuma playing with Ben. The boys ran up to Gwen, giggling with giant smiles on their faces.

“Hey boys do you want to spend the night here with Ben and Dorothy? You can have a big sleepover just you older boys?” Gwen asked.

“Yes!” All of the boys yelled before running off again.

Gwen smiled at the joy on their faces. Gwen sat down on a chair on the porch taking in the sunset. She couldn’t believe how different her life was now. But she was still worried about Apollo not settling properly at night and if the boys would resent her when they were older. Gwen was so busy in her own world that she didn’t realise Blake coming out and sitting next to her. He grabbed her chair and pulled it closer to his. Her legs automatically went to the banister of the porch.

“I thought you’d ran away from me for a minute” Blake said into the silence.

At some point the kids had gone inside to get some more chocolate cake.

“Sorry. I was just thinking.” They were sat in silence again. “When your Mom and Dad split did you resent them when you got older? Did you blame one parent more than the other?” Gwen said turning to look at Blake.

“When I was around King’s age they split. At first it was hard and sometimes I thought it was my fault. But Richie was my stability. I knew that my parents loved me and that it was better if they were apart. But it got a bit confusing and having Richie helped out he was there for me to talk to and to help me when I was struggling. But then Mom met Michael and that smile he put on her face every day and how she was happy all the time made me realise I still have my parents but they are better when they are on their own. They love me and that’s why they made the decision to split. Because it was better for me.”

Blake looked up from where he was staring at the trees and saw the tears in Gwen’s eyes.

“Those boys aren’t going to resent you Gwen. They love you. They are so protective of you. They just want to make sure that you are going to be okay and that you’re happy even when they can’t be with you.”

Gwen nodded and smiled at Blake as he kissed her knuckles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya, so this is the first fic I've wrote in a long time and I would just like to say thank you for the Kudos and comments.
> 
> Let me know if you have any ideas or ways I can improve. 
> 
> Thank you 
> 
> Lou :)


	3. Party Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Ben's party ... A lot can happen.

Their moment was interrupted when Blake’s family came outside and sat on the porch. Endy handed Gwen a glass of homemade lemonade and Blake got claimed by the kids. Before he left Gwen he wrapped his black jacket around her tightly and kissed her forehead.

It was around nine when everyone called it a night. Endy and Ryan left first saying their goodbyes to Ben and wishing him a happy birthday. Gwen and Blake lingered another twenty minutes before helping to clear up and head off back to Blake’s ranch.

“Ma we’re going to head off and get Apollo settled.” Blake said kissing his Ma’s cheek.

“Do you want to take some cake with you?” She asked before kissing Gwen’s cheek.

“Ma if I have any more cake I’ll have to share it with Apollo and he’s already hyper. I’m tempted to leave him with you and take my girl home.” Blake said laughing at the sight of Gwen running around the couch after Apollo.

“Come on mini cowboy let’s get you home” Blake said catching Apollo before he could do another lap around the couch.

“Betty” Apollo said fidgeting in Blake’s arms looking for his dog.

“’Pollo Betty’s coming with us okay? Let’s get you home and in bed” Gwen said kissing his cheek.

Gwen attached Betty’s lead and walked out of the house with Blake in tow.

 

“I think my mom was trying to fatten you up.” Blake said as he put Apollo down in the travel cot at the bottom of the room.

“Yeah, that cake was delicious though.” Gwen said stripping down and pulling one of Blake’s t-shirts on. “Even if I’ll have to go to the gym five times next week”

“Nope I have plans for you and your new cake induced body. No gym for you missy”

She walked over to her sleeping baby and smiled at the sight of him totally relaxed and away with the fairies. Or dinosaurs as Apollo says. Gwen walked back to Blake’s bed and got herself settled as close to the right as she could. It didn’t last long though. As soon as Blake got into bed he wrapped his arms around Gwen and pulled her into his chest, taking the chance to place small pecks up and down her shoulder.

“Why you all the way at the end of the bed? Do I smell?” Blake said smiling into Gwen’s shoulder.

“No, not at all. I just thought you might want your space. I mean we were pretty claustrophobic earlier and I know how you guys like your space” Gwen whispered into the darkness.

“Not this guy. Not your guy. I’ll take as much closeness as I can get. Even if I get a numb arm” Blake said tightening his grip.

“My guy.” Gwen turned so she was facing Blake. “I like that. I love my guy”

Gwen placed a firm kiss on his lips before pulling away and hiding her face in his shoulder.

 

Blake was snoring deeply into his pillow, his curls matted and stuck to his head Gwen smiled at the sight. Her two boys fast asleep on the bed. Blake was facing Gwen’s side of the mattress and Apollo was next to him flat out with his dummy hanging in his mouth. Blake had refused to let Gwen leave the bed to see to Apollo. Even when Apollo was shouting out for Gwen, Blake either brought Apollo to her or took him to get some milk. He was determined to keep his promise to King and Zuma. Apollo had been up four times that night and Blake never once said those three words. _He’s your son._  She couldn’t believe the dedication he put into getting Apollo to sleep again and again while she sat and stroked Betty’s head, who had stolen Blake’s spot  in bed a few times.

So here she stood at eleven O’clock staring at her boys; as they caught up with the missing hours of sleep. Gwen was dressed and had even had time to do her make-up without getting distracted by one of her kids. She’ll still never forget the moment she got distracted while Zuma talking about his school project that she dropped the kids off to school with only one eye having eyeliner and mascara on.

Gwen crept onto the edge of the bed and slowly traced circles up and down Blake’s back, gently waking him up.

“Morning babe” Gwen whispered kissing his sweaty cheek. “We have to leave soon. Do you want me to wrap Ben’s present?” Gwen asked her fingers tracing patterns in his hair.

“No. I did it at about half four this morning while I gave Apollo his bottle. To say I was ridiculously tired I think it may be the best wrapping I’ve ever done.” Blake said pushing his face into Gwen’s hip inhaling her scent for the umpteenth time.

“Okay, well you stink, so you should have a shower and I’m going to dress my little Prince.” Gwen said kissing Blake’s cheek again.

“Hey, you said I didn’t stink last night” Blake replied with a pout bringing his arm around Gwen’s waist. “And I thought I was you prince?”

“A lot can happen in one night Mr.” Gwen answered a smirk spreading across her face.

Gwen stood up and leant over Blake in a provocative way and softly scooped Apollo up. Her tee had ridden up a few inches; she only noticed when she felt Blake’s warm lips brush her skin.

 

Blake opened the door and almost lost his arm as Betty dragged him in the house in search of the kids. Her favourite humans. Gwen was giggling behind him while holding Apollo. The trio had just arrived at Blake’s Endy and Ryan’s house ready for Ben’s party. It wasn’t long after losing Betty did King and Zuma appear wrapping their arms around their mom and telling them all of the fun they had the previous night and how they didn’t want to go home.

Blake set Ben’s present down on the counter before leading everyone to the back garden. Endy and Dorothy were sat in the shade with some more homemade lemonade at which Blake rolled his eyes. Ryan was with Ben watching him on the bouncy house as he laughed and jumped and fell. The garden was full of kids running around like madmen. He kissed his Ma’s cheek and then Endy’s and pulled a seat out for Gwen. Gwen had just greeted Endy and Dorothy when Apollo saw the bouncy house.

“You want to go on the bouncy house?” Gwen asked running her fingers through Apollo’s long curls.

Apollo didn’t say anything just leant further towards the bouncy house. Gwen took him down and helped him get his shoes off before putting him in the bouncy house. He stood at the entrance looking at his Mama with his best puppy dog eyes that she couldn’t resist. Gwen ended up removing her heels and joining Apollo in the bouncy house as well as all of Ben’s friends. Everyone was running from one side to the other and jumping on each other. It wasn’t until Apollo jumped on Gwen that every other kid followed bringing her to the floor of the bouncy house.

At the sound of a high squeal Blake was in hero mode. He took off from the porch, ditching his beer and ran to the bouncy house. He’d never removed his cowboy boots so fast in all his life. As soon as they were off he was climbing through the pile of kids trying to track the squeal. He saw Apollo’s tiny sock covered feet hanging out from the bottom of the pile. The kids were still laughing and bouncing slightly. Blake grabbed Apollo’s feet and pulled him out from the pile, his face red as tears ran down his cheeks. Blake cuddled him closely and wiped his tears away.

“Okay bud, do you have all your fingers and toes?” Blake asked going along Apollo’s hands and feet counting his toes before tickling his waist and bouncing him on his lap.

“Bwake… Mama” Apollo said looking at the heap of bodies which was slowly going down.

Blake stood up with Apollo on his hip. Wobbling slightly at the uneven ground.

“I’m going to burst this thing eventually” Blake mumbled.

Blake had gotten to the top of the pile and saw Gwen’s manicured hand sticking out. He took hold of it and pulled. The kid’s laughter filled the bouncy house as they dropped another level.  Blake looked down at Gwen who had the biggest smile on her face. Her eyes were watering and her cheeks flushed pink. He would have done anything to keep her in that moment.  Apollo leant down towards his Mama making Blake put him on Gwen’s chest. Apollo bopped his Mama’s nose which caused her to laugh more. Apollo put his head down on her chest and chuckled at the vibrations from Gwen’s laugh.

The sun was setting; the sky was an orangey colour with red highlights. All of Ben’s guests were gone and so was most of the cake. When Apollo had demanded cake to be like his older brothers Blake didn’t have to give it a second thought. He handed the two year old a piece of cake and watched as hit took a bite while simultaneously squishing it in his hand. It wasn’t until he had finished it and had an array of bright colours decorating his face and was running around outside and climbing back into the bouncy house had Blake realised it probably wasn’t a good idea.

So here they were now sitting in the back garden, taking sips of lemonade or beer, with Apollo sat on Gwen’s lap, his legs either side of hers, his chest against hers and his skin a pale colour. Apollo had finally calmed down when Blake had picked him up. Big mistake. Apollo vomited straight down Blake’s back causing him to gag slightly. Blake was sitting shirtless waiting for his Ma to finish drying his shirt. The kids were playing football at the bottom of the garden laughing and burning off most of their energy. Which was always good.

“Here’s your shirt son. I wrapped some cake up for tomorrow as well.” Dorothy sad as Apollo buried his head further into his mom’s chest at the sound of the word cake.

“Thanks Ma” Blake looked at his family and saw everyone was shattered. “I think I’m going to take everyone home get them settled. We have an early flight tomorrow.”

Gwen looked up at Blake and nodded before standing up. Blake grabbed her phone off of the table along with his keys. He hollered for the boys who came running. Ben sat on his Mom’s lap and King and Zuma ran up to their Mama and took what was left of her Lemonade.

“Hey that was mine” Gwen said pouting. “Say goodbye to everyone, we’re heading home now”   
  
King and Zuma went around the grown-ups hugging them and kissing them goodbye. When they got to Ben they both gave him a group hug.

“Uncle Blake can you give Mommy Aunty Gwen’s number? I can facetime King and Zuma and… and can you bring them with you next time you come? Even Apollo please?”

“I already gave your Mama Gwen’s number. I’ll talk to her about bringing the boys back down here. Why do you call her aunty Gwen? You never called Miranda Aunty.” Blake asked curiously.

“I like Aunty Gwen and it means I have cousins to play with. And Aunty Gwen gives me piggy backs” Ben explained moving to hug Gwen.

“Well okay then” Blake replied a bit shell shocked.

 


	4. Time after Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a couple of sweet moments between Gwen, Blake and Apollo, including Gwen's makeup.

Gwen and Blake were sat on the couch in Gwen’s living room; the T.V. was playing a random movie that Blake had fallen asleep halfway through. Gwen was sat painting her toe nails fiery red as Blake requested. He said it was because Gwen was quick and fiery too not to mention he thought she was sexy as hell in red.

Gwen had just finished painting her toes and looked over at Blake who had his arms crossed against his chest and his head tipped back, small snores escaping his lips. Gwen smiled to herself thinking about how lucky she was. Blake had been up since god knows when this morning packing his bag ready to go to Nashville the next day to do a small awards ceremony with Luke.

Gwen cautiously moved closer to Blake taking note of how deep in a trance he was. She was sat facing his sleeping form with her legs crossed and her bright red nail varnish in hand. Gwen took Blake’s hand slowly in hers and began painting the fourth finger nail on his left hand. She paused for a moment thinking about what it would be like holding hands further down the line with a ring on that same finger, feeling the cool metal of his rig as he rubs her back at night, the ring that meant that he was hers. That his love was just for her.  Gwen was brought out of her thoughts as Blake began to slowly move.

“Gwen what are you doing?” Blake asked with one eye looking at her contorted shape.

“Nothing…” Gwen replied trying to feign innocence.

Blake’s gaze followed Gwen’s hands and saw the red polish. Gwen jumped up and ran towards the stairs giggling. Blake immediately got up and then followed the ghosts of her footprints. Blake thanked his lucky stars that the boys were at their dad’s house this weekend but at the same time he knew they would have loved this moment, and their smiles would be as bright as the morning sun seeing their mom in such a blissful state. Blake got to the top of the stairs and stood silently waiting for a sign of life from Gwen. It wasn’t long before he heard her small girly giggle.

He walked into Gwen’s bedroom and rolled his eyes at the giant lump holding her duvet up.

“Well… I wonder where Gwen is? Blake said like you would when playing hide and seek with a small child.

Blake jumped on the bed at the side of the lump and rolled onto his belly ready to pull the cover down. His hands had just taken hold of the cover as Gwen leapt on him, the wardrobe doors swinging still at her abrupt exit. Blake’s face was full of surprise as he pulled the cover down to find a pile of extra pillows. His hand wrapped around Gwen’s small body as he quickly forced her onto the mattress, his body following, toppling over hers.

“Where’s the remover?” Blake asked his hands poised on her hips.

“I think I ran out” Gwen said her face glowing with happiness.

“If you don’t tell me I’ll tickle you to death”

“Bring it on cowboy” Gwen said trying to squirm out of his grip. “You’d miss me too much”

Blake let out a low laugh, shaking his head before his hands took charge and he began tickling Gwen.

“Are you ready to tell me where it is?” Blake asked his hands pausing on Gwen’s waist.

“Why I mean… It’s like a promise ring right? Just nail varnish. I’m showing the world that you’re mine.” Gwen said her eyes never leaving Blake’s.

“I’m pretty sure the world knows I’m yours. And I promise I’m yours anyways. I can get you a promise ring though. I mean I’m tempted to put you on house arrest too.” Blake answered his lips hovering millimetres away from Gwen’s bare ones.   “Tell me where it is”

“Nope” Gwen said reaching up to close the distance between their mouths.

Blake pulled his lips away just before they could touch and kissed her neck. Gwen’s hands tangled in Blake’s greying curls. She kissed up his neck and around his jaw before joining their lips. Blake’s interrogation long forgotten. That is until the next day.

 

“Dude, why are you wearing nail varnish? Did you lose a bet?” Luke asked looking at Blake with his brow raised.

“No. It’s worse than that…” Blake paused making his next sentence more dramatic. “I fell in love”

Luke and Blake both burst out laughing.

“I’ve been there”

“No man, I fell asleep and she got me. I’m not complaining after last night though. She sure does know how to distract me.” Blake said his thoughts going to the previous night.

 

 

Gwen was out cold, wrapped up in what looked like a million blankets dreaming about Blake probably. Hopefully. Apollo had just woken up from his afternoon nap and Blake was currently the only one left awake to look after him. Blake was sat on the bed his back against the headboard as he watched Apollo run into the en suit and back to the bed with Gwen’s makeup. Eventually he just brought the whole bag to Blake.  Damn she had a lot of it.

Blake was putting all of Gwen’s makeup back in her makeup bag, when Apollo’s foot got caught on Gwen’s dresser sending him down to the floor with a loud thump. Blake shot up and quickly scooped him up checking his skin for cuts.

“Hey bud, it’s okay. Please don’t cry. Where does it hurt?”

Apollo pointed to his head, his bottom lip stuck out in an almighty pout, his eyes full of water ready to escape.

“Shall I give you a magic kiss?” Blake asked.

At Apollo’s nod, Blake’s lips connected with the little boy’s head before kissing his hands and then everywhere available on his face.  Apollo’s giggling caused Gwen to stir, but she stayed asleep.

Blake sat back down on Gwen’s bed taking Apollo and his teary eyes with him.  

“Okay I’ll make you a deal.” Blake said looking into Apollo’s eyes. “You don’t cry and let Mama sleep and you can put her makeup on me. Deal?” Blake said.

Apollo’s eyes lit up as soon as he got the drift of what Blake was saying.

“D-Deal” Apollo said looking for Gwen’s makeup bag.

Apollo had applied foundation all over Blake’s face and hair as well as some sparkly stuff on his head and beard; he currently had lip stick in his paws ready to draw. Blake was going to be finding makeup on his face and in his hair for months.

“Make sure you cover his beard” Gwen said her voice raspy from sleep.

“How long have you being awake?” Blake said looking down at Gwen.

She had her white duvet wrapped around her body, her arms holding the top into a ball while her head rested on top looking up at Blake. Her platinum blonde hair slightly tangled and her eyes bright and sparkly.

At Blake’s movement Apollo grunted pulling his face back into full view.

“Ever since he fell.”

“You could have told me.” Blake said as Apollo put the sticky bright pink lipstick over Blake’s face.

“And missed all of this?” Gwen asked.

Apollo grabbed Gwen’s famous cherry red lipstick and followed Gwen’s instruction by coating Blake’s beard in the stuff.

“I think you get father of the year award” Gwen whispered as her lips gently collided with Blake’s bare arm.

“That’s what I was going for. I’m going to have Apollo do my makeup and have a goddess on my arm” Blake joked.

Gwen flushed hiding her face in the cover.

“You know what I realised this year?” Gwen asked copying Blake’s position.

“That I’m an amazing cowboy and father material?” Blake joked.

“Yeah.”

“Gwen I was joking. I want to be the guy these guys look up to but I know I’ll never be their dad.” Blake explained.

“Not being biologically related to my kids doesn’t make you any less of a dad to them. They see you more as a dad that their biological one. Gavin wouldn’t have tried to shush Apollo when he fell so I can sleep. He would have waited for me to get him and then insulted me in some back handed comment. He wouldn’t let him use my makeup on him like you. And I have to say you look beautiful. You are a dad to my boys. You have more right than anyone in my eyes.” Gwen said.

Blake leaned down and kissed Gwen’s lips for as long as they could without scarring Apollo.

“Daddy is p-pretty!” Apollo shouted making Gwen and Blake laugh.

“See” Gwen said looking at Blake, his blue eyes tearing up as he held Gwen and Apollo in close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update.
> 
> So the next chapter is going to be a date night for Gwen and Blake... including a bar and several games of pool. 
> 
> Let me know what you think :)
> 
> Lou x


	5. Date night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen and Blake have a date night and run into a bunch of Gavin's friends.

“Babe you’ve had three cups of that onion soup. You have anymore and I ain’t kissing you again today” Blake whispered into to Gwen’s ear.

“You can’t say that!” Gwen replied in a slightly high pitch voice.

“Watch me”

Gwen took the last sip of her soup before turning around to Blake and crashing their lips together in a heated lock.  After what felt like a decade of kissing Gwen pulled away with a giant smirk gracing her face. Blake began wiping his lips in mock discuss.

“You’re obsessed with that stuff; you practically lived on it while you were on tour.” Blake said lacing their hands together.

“If you love me you’re going to have to get over my soup addiction.” Gwen joked.

“Well then…” Blake said before their lips joined in another make out session.

“Have you thought anymore about coming to OK for the reunion?” Blake asked as he guided Gwen over to her leather couch.

“Babe I haven’t even thought about what I’m wearing tonight for our date, I mean I have Apollo that weekend because Gavin wants to take King and Zuma to London but we’ll come.” Gwen said as her lips connected with Blake’s knuckles.

“Good, I’ll have my favourite girl and my favourite mini cowboy with me” Blake said smiling down at Gwen.

“Speaking of tonight, you sure you’re okay just going to a bar?” Gwen asked her chocolate eyes hidden behind her dark lashes.

“Yes, I mean it’s going to be quiet and we can relax and then I can make it up to you when we go back to Tish.”

“Right dinner break over let’s finish this plastering.” Blake said going back over to the windowsill where he had his tools and paste.

“I can’t believe Zuma’s skateboard did all that.” Gwen said walking into the kitchen.

“Yeah but his face was full of terror when he saw me come in. I mean how many times has Gavin yelled at him? He looked like he thought I was going to beat him!” Blake shouted.

“I know it’s crazy. Gavin was always the one to issue discipline. I mean he’s a kid they run around they create mess and they break things. I think it has something to do with him being British.” Gwen replied sitting on the back of the couch with a beer while watching Blake work.

“This image alone is one of the many reasons I keep you around” Gwen joked taking another sip of her beer and ogling Blake as he worked.

“Really? I thought it was because of my pine body wash… I mean I noticed it’s been going down ever since you started having showers at mine” Blake teased.

 

Gwen and Blake had just arrived at the bar, it was a kind of bar where you go when you don’t want to be recognised.  Gwen was in a pair of denim shorts, which barely covered her bum; she was wearing a white crop top with a black bra, showing at the sides and some mid leg, black cowboy boots. Blake was in his usual attire, a red and black plaid shirt, dark jeans and his famous crocodile skin boots.

Blake had hold of Gwen’s hand as he led her to the bar. She perched herself on a stool while Blake was stood  behind her, his calloused fingers occasionally grazing her skin causing goose bumps to erupt along her back.

Blake leaned closer to the bar placing the drink orders, Gwen took her chance and inhaled his comforting scent.  Blake leaned back and saw the small smile on Gwen’s face; he slowly placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, brushing the loose strands back into the rest of her long flowing hair, before moving his hands to cup her face, the small smile never leaving his face.

“I’m going to whip your ass in pool after a few drinks.” Blake said in a low hum, only for Gwen’s ears.

“That’s not fair; getting me tipsy and playing me at a game I don’t know how to play.” Gwen replied pouting.

The bartender putting the two glasses down startled Gwen, who looked at the bold man, her lips still pouted. Her expression changed as she saw him roll his eyes at her.

 

After around half an hour of drinking, joking and slightly deep moments Blake had convinced Gwen to play pool. Blake had set the balls up and positioned the white ball, while Gwen thoroughly chalked the cue, waiting until Blake was looking at her before seductively blowing the excess chalk off.  Blake’s cheeks flushed a little as he pulled Gwen closer, pecking her lips before leaning down to take his shot. Blake was about to take his shot when his eyes met Gwen’s midriff as she stood at the end of the pool table. Blake shook his head before hitting the white ball with a lot of powers, the cracking echoed in the room as the balls diffused along the dark green felt.

“Wow, Blake that was so powerful” Gwen teased.

“I know babe, I’m just that good.”

“Yeah you are” Gwen said smirking as he rounded the table.

“So how do I do this?” Gwen asked.

“You lean over the table hold the cue and aim.” Blake said as though it was that simple.

He stood back and admired the view of Gwen bent over the table, her hips occasionally swaying as she moved the cue into a comfortable position. Blake chuckled before moving behind her and taking hold of the back of the cue and positioning Gwen’s fingers around it. Gwen felt the weight of Blake’s body leaning against hers and decided to tease him by moving her hips slowly against his before taking her shot.  She hit a ball in and turned around her eyes bright and her smile taking up her whole face before leaping into Blake’s arms.

Twenty minutes later Blake had re-racked and watched as Gwen broke, the balls flying everywhere. Two of the striped balls went in instantly. Blake’s jaw all but dropped. Gwen took another shot and watched as the striped ball bounced off another ball before spinning into the pocket.

“Now that was a jammy shot” Blake said in disbelief.

Gwen shrugged taking another shot.

After miscuing Gwen asked Blake if he wanted another drink.  His answer was to pass her his wallet while he chalked his cue. She took out some cash before sliding it in his back pocket. She walked off to the bar trying her best to ignore the ruckus coming from the opposite end of the bar. The only spot that was empty and enabled her to get the drinks. Taking a deep breath she sauntered over to the empty spot. Leaning against the bar and getting close to the bartender as she requested her drink.

“Well if it isn’t Rossdale’s girl” One guy slurred.

“Wait Gavin’s girl? Isn’t she meant to be a crying mess?” Another guy shouted.

Gwen shook her head willing the anger to go. Her hands went into her hair as she scrunched it up.

“Yeah he said she was near enough done without him, we he told her he wanted a divorce!” The guys started laughing.

Suddenly the anger Gwen was trying to ignore dissipated and Gwen’s head snapped around so she was facing the men who were laughing.

“Actually yes I was hurt and upset but not because he asked for a divorce, God he’d actually have to have the balls to do that. I threw him out and then I sort for a divorce after I realised me and my kids deserved better.  And you know what; I wasn’t the one to come knocking on his door begging for him to take me back. It was him that came round to mine.” Gwen said as she collected the drinks from the bar and stomped off to Blake who was sat on a stool laughing with another burley man.

As soon as Blake saw Gwen he noticed how she looked tense before opening his arms for her. She put the drinks down and stepped into his arm. His lips placed a soothing kiss on her head before he continued his conversation.

Blake’s new friendship lead to Gwen playing pool against a well-muscled bald headed man who’s arms were full of black ink, creating an intriguing pattern of different memories. It was when Gwen had just stood up from taking her shot that she felt eyes watching her, and not the eyes of her man.

“Well It didn’t take Rossdale’s girl long to move on did it. Looks like she wasn’t even bothered about the man just needed a quick fix” The leader of Gavin’s friends said as he just towered over her.

“Actually yes I have moved on.” Gwen said walking away from them and taking another shot.

“See Gavin want’s you back says he screwed up big time but from what I see he’s not missing out on much”

“Look I didn’t cheat on him I don’t know where you got that idea but I actually have morals.” Gwen said.

Gwen stood strong, despite the urge to run into Blake’s arms, as he watched in from the corner; his hat covering what Gwen knew was a red flare in his eyes.

“What a slut that has morals and goes around with any guy?” The guy answered back.

That must have hit a nerve Gwen thought as she heard Blake’s stool slide against the concrete floor, the high pitch noise drawing silence.

“Actually, she’s my girl. Not Rossdale’s, not Gavin’s. Shelton’s girl. Now I think it’s about time you guys leave.” Blake said as he stood behind Gwen, his frame standing miles above everyone else’s.

“What you going to do throw me out of the window you giant oaf?”

Suddenly the man and his gang was been dragged away by a couple of men in pure black.

“What did you do babe? Hire the men in black?” Gwen teased turning around to look up at him.

“No, but I own shares in this bar after one drunken night crying over Miranda.” Blake said with a heavy laugh.

Gwen returned to her game of pool while Blake watched from the corner, her mind trying to think what he meant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your comments and kudos 
> 
> It means the world to me :)
> 
> Let me know what you think...
> 
> Lou :P


	6. Homework

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “No bud. You and Zuma are going with your Dad to London.” Blake answered pulling King’s covers up and tucking him in. 
> 
> “Is it because you don’t want your family to meet us? Are we too old?” King asked his eyes flooding with tears.

“Kingston, why aren't you doing your homework?” Gwen asked her eldest son.

“’Cause Mom, I told you I need Blake to help me with it.”

“Well can I help you instead?”

“No. I need to ask Blake the questions.”

“Fine. I’ll see when he's coming over.”

Gwen walked over to her phone, on the kitchen table next to Apollo whom was sat in his high chair eating chunks of fruit while occasionally giggling.

Gwen shook her head at her son before dialling Blake's number.

“Well, hello pretty lady.” Blake said.

“Hello handsome. When are you coming round?  The boys are doing their homework but King says he needs to ask you questions. I think he just wants you round to be honest.” Gwen replied.

“I'm actually at your door.” Blake said as he opened the door only to be greeted with two sets of arms wrapping around his waist while his name echoed in the large house.

“Hey where's the other one?” Blake questioned.

“He's having snack time” Zuma answered.

Blake walked into the kitchen to see a tired Gwen sat with Apollo who was mostly squishing the food than eating it. As soon as he caught sight of Blake he started banging his hands against the table, causing the fruit to disintegrate. Blake looked at Gwen and let out a low chuckle before pulling Apollo out of his chair. His sticky hands going straight onto Blake's shirt before wrapping around his ear. Blake was pulled into an alternative universe as he listened to Apollo laugh and babble about what Blake assumed was his day. He was dragged out of it when he realised Gwen was coughing really hard. King ran into the room and began patting Gwen's back while Zuma got her a glass of water.

“Thank you guys.” Gwen said her voice raspy from coughing.

“Mom's been coughing all day but that's got to be the worst one” King said to Zuma like they were trying to diagnose Gwen.

It was only then that Blake took in her tired eyes and faint red marks at her neck from where she’d been rubbing the constant itch in her throat.

“Okay, Gwen take some cough syrup. Don't even try and argue. Take it; I know you keep it in the medical cupboard on the top right side.”

“Left” Gwen interrupted.

“No I moved it to the right when I had hold of Apollo onetime”

“Blake no. You know it makes me sleepy.”

“Exactly then you're going to go to bed for an hour or two. I'll help King and Zuma with their homework and giggles is fine coating my ear in God knows what.”

“But...”

“Go on Gwen, now.”

Gwen let out a loud sigh before heading upstairs occasionally stomping her feet.

King and Zuma were giggling at how Gwen was acting like a kid.

“So King, what’s your homework?” Blake asked once Gwen had left.

“I have to ask a member of my family some questions and then write an essay.” King said his hands fidgeting.

“And you chose me?”

“Yeah I mean you're like our step dad and it counts as family.”

“Okay and what's yours Zuma?”

“I have to draw my favourite place and say why it's my favourite place.”

“Okay so you don't need much help. This is good because I can’t draw, but your Mama can, so if you need help with that we’ll wait ‘till she’s up.”

Zuma nodded and took his drawing book to the table along with his pencils.

King got his notebook and wrote the numbers one to ten down the page.

“Question one... What did you want to be when you were little?”

“I wanted to be a man in love. A man who had a family and a ranch. I wanted to be able to come home and see the love of my life with our kids and tell her that I'll take from here while she gets some rest.”

Blake answered adjusting Apollo on his lap.

“And you have that with mom?” Zuma chirped in.

“Yep and you rascals”

“Question two. What's your favourite thing about been a cowboy?”

“My favourite thing about been a cowboy has to be keeping up with the traditions and living on a ranch.”

“Question three.... Why don't you drive much in LA?”

“Because I’m used to driving on dirt roads and there’s too much traffic in LA. Plus it means your Mama offers to drive me around and I get to see you boys so much more.”

“Question four... What's your biggest fear?”

“Wow these questions are deep. My biggest fear you say…” Blake paused looking down at Apollo who was out cold. “Is losing everyone I love”

“Question five... What's your favourite memory?”

“My favourite memory has to be when we built that pillow fort and I spent the whole night with you guys and that’s kind of when I knew that I had everything I ever wanted.”

“Question six... What's your favourite thing about spending time with us?”

“I never feel like I have to win you over. You generally love me without having to try so hard.”

“Well you make Mom happy which makes me and Zuma happy and Apollo likes you because you’re tall.” King replied.

“Question seven... Are you going to marry Mom one day?”

  
Zuma’s head popped up at the question as he waited for the answer.

“Wow you just throw ‘em in there don't you? I would love t’ marry your Mama one day but I want t’ get t’ know you guys better and make sure it's okay with you guys first and your grandaddy.”

Zuma put his head down, a giant smile overtaking his face as he carried on drawing.

King had a similar smile on his face as he asked the next question.

“Question eight… Have you always wanted kids as well as animals?”

“Are you sure this is homework? Yeah I've always wanted kids. I came from a big family and spending time with you guys has added to that feelin’ more.”

“Well you know mom says we may as well be your kids.” King answered.

“Well I do think of you guys as family. You know that, I love spending time with you and when you come to my ranch and Betty sure as hell loves you too.”

“Question nine… What’s your favourite thing to do on your ranch?”

“Go hiking or taking the horses out. You should know that.”

“I know but I have to ask” King said proudly.

“Question ten… Why did you name your turkey, Turkey?”

“Well I didn’t want to give him a name I’d get attached to because then I wouldn’t be able to have him for thanksgiving dinner. So I named him Turkey so I didn’t have any significant meaning.”

“Right… That’s all I have. I’ll start my essay now.” King said looking his page up and down.

“Okay, here’s the plan, I’m going to put giggles in bed or with your Mama and then I’m going to look at what I can cook for tea.” Blake said standing up and stretching slightly.

Zuma and King hummed in confirmation.

 

Blake took Apollo upstairs, before he went to Apollo’s room he took a detour and popped his head into Gwen’s room to see her laying on her side looking at the door, her eyes wide open. Blake walked into her room and sat on the edge of the bed. Apollo sniffled slightly moving to a more comfortable position.

“I thought you were sleeping?” Blake asked.

“I can’t sleep.” Gwen said sitting up slightly looking at Apollo.

“Well he has no problems sleeping does he?” Blake joked.

Gwen giggled before reaching for her baby boy. She laid him down on the bed next to her, his hand instantly wrapping around her finger.

“I think I might be able to doze off for half an hour now.” Gwen said as she cuddled closer to Apollo.

Blake shook his head before leaning down and kissing Gwen’s cheek.                              
When Blake went downstairs the two older boys were still sat at the table, both concentrating hard on their homework. Blake smiled at the scene before walking into the kitchen.  He pulled out some pasta and started to make spaghetti bolognese.

Around twenty minutes later Blake was hollering up the stairs for Gwen to join them for dinner. Blake had the table set, dinner was laid out and a small bowl of cheese sat in the centre of the table.

Gwen joined them and sat Apollo at the table, Blake had done him a small bowl of bolognese.

“Mama can you help me draw a horse for my homework?” Zuma asked, his face already covered in red sauce.

“Of course I can Bubba” Gwen replied digging in.

 

Dinner was done, Apollo had successfully managed to feed his high chair and the floor most of his dinner, while Zuma’s mouth was stained red. King, Zuma, Blake and Gwen were stood in a line leading towards the sink. Gwen was washing the plates as King took them from the table and passed them to Zuma who then gave them to Blake, once Blake got the plates, he’d empty the food still, l not used to doing child portions. He then handed them over to Gwen.

Everything tidied away, Gwen was sat at the table doodling pictures of horses and showing Zuma how to draw them, while King was sat at the other end of the table his hand creating a tornado as he wrote his essay.

 

Four hours later Gwen was scooping her youngest sleeping boy up in her arms and taking him to his room, Blake already had Zuma in his arms, his glasses in his hand. He was passing Gwen on the stairs as she was heading down to get King.

“Leave King I’ll get him, he’s getting too big for you now, don’t need you falling down the stairs when you’ve promised to come to that reunion.”

“I can manage” Gwen said, before she burst into a coughing fit.

“Go get ready for bed. I’ll grab him. And for God’s sake take some cough syrup” Blake whispered, his voice laced in worry.

Gwen nodded, rubbing her throat and wandering into her bedroom. Meanwhile, Blake went downstairs and turned off the lights and made sure house was secure before picking King up and taking him to bed. Blake had just set King down when he started to stir.

“Blake, are we going with you to your ranch this weekend?”  King questioned his voice heavy with sleep.

“No bud. You and Zuma are going with your Dad to London.” Blake answered pulling King’s covers up and tucking him in.

“Is it because you don’t want your family to meet us? Are we too old?” King asked his eyes flooding with tears.

“No, buddy, nothing like that”

“But you’re taking Apollo with you and everyone says he’s cute” King interrupted.

“Bud you’re going with your Dad because your Nanan and Grandad want to see you, the flights too long for Apollo to go especially with his ear problems. Next time we go you’ll be coming down and your brothers because we need to get that tree house finished. I’ll talk to your Mama about going down in the next couple of weeks because you’re off school too it makes it easy. King I see you as one of my own. Don’t ever think anything less again!” Blake said kissing King’s head and putting on his night light.

Blake walked into Gwen’s room and sat down on the bed letting out a huge sigh.  Gwen came up behind him, wearing a black silk nightgown, her hands rubbing his shoulders as he started to unbutton his shirt and take his boots off.

“King thinks he isn’t young enough to be part of my family, he thinks that’s why they aren’t coming.” Blake said laying down his head hitting the mattress, his shirt and jeans still on.

Gwen pulled Blake’s head onto her lap and began stroking her long nails through his thick curls. Occasionally leaning down to place a kiss on his forehead, lips or neck.

“Babe, I’ll explain it to them in the morning. They just love spending time with you and going to the ranch.” Gwen said.

Blake simply nodded before getting up and going into the bathroom to get changed for bed.

Gwen watched him walk away, practically dragging his body. She decided to get King’s essay that he had asked her to spell check earlier.

By the time she came back upstairs Blake was already sat in bed, his back against the headboard as he flicked through his phone.

“Read this” Gwen said as she handed the sheets of paper to him, while simultaneously climbing over him to get in bed.

_When I grow up I want to be like my stepdad Blake Shelton. Whenever, I have homework he offers to help and to spellcheck anything, even if my mom has already done it. I asked him ten questions that I felt were important to me before I made my decision. Blake’s not my biological dad but he treats me and my brothers like we are his kids. I asked him what he wanted to be when he was our age and he said a man in love. He said he wanted to come home every day and see the love of his life and his kids and be able to help out and make sure everyone he loved was happy. Every time I’m at my Mom’s house and Blake comes over I see how he gets this look in his eyes when he sees me and my brothers as well as my mom._

_Blake is my inspiration because he achieved his dreams and when he first met us he didn’t try and replace my Dad like I thought he would. He just wanted to be my friend. And that’s what I needed at the time._

_I love how he makes my Mom laugh and smile and me and my brothers and how he had a turkey called Turkey so he didn’t get attached to it._

_I hope one day he marries my Mom so he can make my family happy all the time and he can show me how to do it when I’m older._

_When I’m older I want to be like Blake Shelton… My step-dad._

_Kingston Rossdale_

Behind Kingston’s essay was Zuma’s picture of his favourite place. It was at Blake’s ranch, there was five people all holding hands (Gwen, Blake, King, Zuma and Apollo), and there was Blake’s horses and even Betty. There was lots of grass and flowers and everyone had a smile on their faces.

On the back in scribbly hand writing was:

_My favourite place is Ten Point Ranch because my step-dad Blake owns it. Every time we go there we create new happy memories. At the ranch it’s always a happy place._

_Zuma Rossdale_

Gwen looked up at Blake and saw the dam break, as tears freely ran down his face.

“Those boys are something special” Blake said between tears.

“That’s because they’re our boys, you have changed their lives so much in a good way and it’s showing.” Gwen said cuddling into Blake’s side as he clung onto the papers.

Gwen kissed his cheek before sliding her boy’s homework out of his hands and putting it on the bedside table. She pulled his arm around her, which forced his whole body to move and coil around her.  Blake snuggled into Gwen and breathed in the strawberry scent coating her blonde locks.

 

The morning came to quick; the bright orange sun ran into Gwen’s room bathing her face in light. Gwen hid her face in Blake’s neck blocking out the sun.

“Babe it’s seven” Blake’s deep gravelly voice said into the quiet room.

Gwen groaned before pulling the cover over her head hiding away from the world not ready to let her boys go. Blake chuckled before ripping the cover off of her and practically pushing her out of bed.

“Mean” Gwen shouted before walking into the bathroom to get ready.

Blake got up and went to wake the boys for their last day of school. After rousing King and Zuma from a heavy sleep with the promise of pancakes, he went to get Apollo. He slowly opened the white door, hoping Apollo was still flat out. Unfortunately that dream was broke. The first thing Blake saw was Apollo’s favourite teddy on the floor, his eyes wet with unshed tears. He was standing up clutching the frame of his crib.

“Hey bud, you don’t need no tears. Shall we go find Mama?” Blake said etching closer to the bed.

Blake pulled Apollo into his arms, moving his golden locks out of his face. And then it happened. Apollo burst out in tears shouting out for his Mama.  Blake let out a frustrated sigh before walking back to Gwen’s room.  Gwen was sat on the bed putting her black stilettos on that went with her black shorts and white shirt, not forgetting her black fishnets. Gwen looked up as soon as she heard Apollo’s cries.

Standing up, Gwen immediately took her little boy from her boyfriend’s arms. The crying stopped and instantly Gwen knew how this day was going to pan out. It was a Mama day.  Gwen looked at Blake who had a smirk on his face as he began to get dressed. She took Apollo to his room and got him changed. She met King and Zuma downstairs who were already dressed and packing their bags for school.

“Mom have you seen my homework?” King asked.

“I have it here.” Blake shouted as he came down the stairs.

Blake and Zuma took their homework from Blake and put it in their bags. Blake Started to make pancakes and Gwen tried to put Apollo in his high chair ready for breakfast. As soon as Gwen’s hands left Apollo the shouting and tears came back.

“Hey Bubba, Mama’s going to be right back I going to get chupi and then we can have pancakes. Okay?”  Gwen said slowly backing away.

Apollo seemed to understand, up until Gwen left the room.

 

Gwen and Blake had just dropped the boys off at school after explaining that their dad was going to pick them up and they would be flying to London on Saturday. Gwen told them that she’d facetime them later with Apollo and Blake.

“Babe, are you sure you want me and ‘Pollo to come?” Gwen asked parking the car.

“Yeah. Why wouldn’t I want you to?” Blake said taking Gwen’s hand in his.

“Because … what are you going to say, this is my girlfriend and her kid that you can’t hold because he’s in a mommy mood? They’re going to think I’m weird. What if they don’t like me?” Gwen said worry coating her voice.

“Yeah, and Gwen we are going for a few days he won’t be in a mommy mood the whole time. My mom already loves you and as soon as the rest of them see the smile you put on my face they will love you like she does” Blake explained kissing her knuckles.

 

Bags packed and loaded on the private jet, Gwen, Blake and Apollo waited to start their new adventure. Blake’s family reunion.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm open to ideas and suggestions :P
> 
> Let me know what you think 
> 
> Lou x


	7. Family reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen’s reply was simply to raise her eyebrow at her beau. Blake’s deep chuckle echoed around the room as he leant over to Gwen placing a kiss on her cheek, before slowly moving to her lips, the slight dampness of her recently licked lips combing with his dry ones.

“I feel like I haven’t been here in months” Gwen said as she stepped onto the tarmac holding an asleep Apollo in her arms.

The sun beat down on the trio as they walked towards Blake’s mom’s car.  As soon as Dorothy spotted the small family she climbed out of the car and went to greet Gwen.

“Feeling the love Ma!” Blake said as he watched his mom hug Gwen and Apollo.

“I’ve hugged you for 39 years. Gwen is the one missing out!” Dorothy shot back. “Now let me look at this little one”

Gwen and Blake both winced as Dorothy put her hands on Apollo and he instantly started crying.

“Mommy mood?” She questioned.

Gwen nodded a little stunned.

“Blake was a nightmare with them and Endy was even worse, especially when Blake was near me.”  Dorothy said with a small smile at the memory.

“Okay so first you don’t give me a hug and now you’re telling my girlfriend all of my baby stories. She still has time to run you know” Blake said as he climbed into the car.

Gwen chuckled as she went to sit in the back of the car.  Usually she would have Apollo on her lap during the short ride but now there was a car seat.

“It’s Endy’s we keep it in for the baby. Apparently you can adjust it so it can fit toddlers in” Dorothy explained raising her eyebrow.

Gwen fixed Apollo in the seat and they began the journey over to Blake’s ranch. 

Blake was the first to get out of the car, breathing in the Oklahoma air. He went to the back of the car and unlocked the boot. He began getting the bags out of the car while Gwen got Apollo out.

“Blake your Mom says Betty’s inside she brought her round before she got us and probably needs a walk” Gwen said as she stood Apollo on the floor.

“BETTY! BETTY! BETTY!” Apollo shouted starting to walk to the front door.

“Ah my favourite girl” Blake said with a smirk.

“Excuse me!” Gwen said walking up to Blake and smacking his chest.

“One of my favourite girls” Blake corrected himself.

Gwen tried picking one of the bags up but felt a sharp stinging in her hand where Blake had playfully smacked her.

“I’ve warned you about this before, these have got god knows what in and you ain’t carrying them”  Gwen let out a loud sigh before stepping closer to Blake and sliding her hand in his back pocket pulling out his keys.

Gwen walked off shaking her hips, hoping to make Blake suffer just a little.

Apollo was stood at the door holding the letter box flap open shouting to Betty that he’s coming as she jumps up at the other side.  It was like watching fireman calm a person in a burning building. Gwen’s heart stuttered at the sight. Gwen unlocked the door and Betty bounds out running into Apollo licking his face a few times before she runs around Blake and coming straight back to Apollo. Gwen takes Apollo’s hands and leads him into the house so Blake can move the suitcases in.

“Are we going to change your diaper?” Gwen asks Apollo who’s busy been kissed by Betty as she rolls over and offers him her belly to rub.

Apollo shakes his head, his attention going straight back to Betty.

“Come on Mr, Blakie’s going to take Betty for a walk and you are going to have some dinner and your bum done.” Gwen says as she picks Apollo up, and taking the diaper bag off of Blake.

“Babe I’m going to take Betty for a walk to the shops. Want anything?” Blake shouted up the stairs.

“Do they do anything for getting rid of nerves?” Gwen shouted back.

“Yeah it’s a Blake specialty.  It’s called a bear hug and a kiss” Blake said and he walked out of the house at the sound of Gwen’s laughter.

 

A few hours had passed and Blake was watching Gwen pace back and forth from the wardrobe to the bed as she flicked through her clothes that she had left last time and the new ones she brought. Apollo wasn’t far away watching his mom from the bed as he played with his favourite red truck. He was using the headboard as a track and that’s when it happened. The truck fell out of his little hands and got stuck down the side of the bed. Apollo’s tears were going to be the death of Blake. He reached his arm down to try and grab it but his arm got stuck. Instead he pulled the bed out and finally managed to rescue the truck. Blake passed it to Apollo whose tears instantly dried up.

“What do you say ‘Pollo?” Gwen cooed.

“Thank you Blakie” Apollo replied look at Blake before continuing his game.

“So babe what are you doing?” Blake asked dragging his attention back to Gwen.

“I don’t know. I guess I’m organising to calm my nerves” Gwen answered.

“Look we are going for a meal with my Mom, Endy, Mike, Ryan and my cousin Sherrie and her boy Chase, he’s around the same age as grumpy over here” Blake replied standing up and wrapping his arms around Gwen.

His lips connected with hers and it’s like he could almost feel her body sigh in relief.

“Is that a Blake special?” Gwen asked as she kissed Blake’s jaw.

Blake smiled as his teeth grazed her jaw.

“Get ready beautiful” Blake said as he exited the room.

Half an hour had passed and Gwen was sat on the bed playing with Apollo. She had already dressed Apollo in some black and white checked pants and a black tee. Gwen was wearing a grey skater dress with white speckles over it, a shirt styled collar which hid her neck and any evidence of Blake’s love for her.  The white cuffs at the end of the sleeves made the dress pop; the bit of thigh that was showing from the mid-thigh dress was covered in black fishnet stockings which hid under the Casadei Black Suede Blade Thigh High Boots that she wore.  The dress was barely covering her bum as she lay on her stomach legs crossed behind her playing with Apollo. Her hair was down in a sweeping curl before descending down her back.  Her eyes drew Blake’s attention with the brown eye shadow, and her lips stole the attention with their cherry red colouring.

“Wow!” Was all Blake could manage.

Gwen turned around and saw him stood in his darker than usual jeans with his brown cowboy boots and teal plaid shirt on, the top two buttons undone showing faint hints of the marks Gwen had left on him a few nights back.

“Close your mouth cowboy” Gwen commanded as she stood up from the bed.

“Cowboy” Apollo repeated.

Gwen giggled and scooped her baby up.

 

“Gwen, Blake!” Blake’s mom bellowed from her seat in the small restaurant.

Blake pulled Gwen’s chair out while a waitress went on a hunt for a highchair.  When the highchair was brought over Blake went to take Apollo out of his mom’s arms only to hear him shout for her. He quickly buckled him in and pushed the chair next to Gwen.  Finally he took his rightful spot next his queen.

Across from Apollo was Chase playing with a toy horse, Blake introduced Gwen to his cousin and began catching up while looking through the menu.  Order placed Blake, Mike and Endy went to the bar to get the drinks in.

“I love how Blake doesn’t even ask you what you want, he just knows for both you and Apollo.”  Sherrie said.

“It’s like we’ve known each other forever, our trailers at work are just filled with food we both like.” Gwen admitted her fingers running through Apollo’s hair.

“Mike and I have been together how long and he still doesn’t know how I have my drink. It’s good though it means he can’t say anything when I ask him what shoe size he is a thousand times.” Dorothy chuckled.

“How old is Apollo?” Sherrie asked.

“He’s two in a couple of weeks” Gwen answered as Blake placed his beer and her lemon water down while simultaneously handing Apollo a fruit shoot.

“Chase has just turned two”

“See I told you they were around the same age” Blake exclaimed feeling proud of himself.

 

“See I told you it wouldn’t be that bad” Blake said as he took Gwen’s hand, and led her and a sleepy Apollo into his house.

“I know but still you’ve seen all the comments about how we don’t go and I guess I just let it get to me” Gwen admitted.

“Gwen Stefani letting other people’s opinions affect her. I thought I’d never live to see the day” Blake jested.

Gwen playfully smacked him as he unlocked the door.

“Apollo had fun in the kid area at least” Blake said switching the light on and discarding his shoes.

“Yeah you and him. I have great pictures of you sat in the ball pit with him and chase!” Gwen said heading to the stairs, heels clicking.

Gwen had just set Apollo down in his own travel cot, which Blake had bought after their first trip to Oklahoma as a family. He still wouldn’t let Gwen go in any of the guest bedrooms, hence Apollo sharing their room. Gwen was sat on the bed slowly pulling heels off; Blake unconsciously cringed at the sigh she released. He still couldn’t muster why she put her feet through pain.

Gwen and Blake were finally ready for bed, Blake was laid on his side while Gwen had her arm over his waist her head on his chest while her fingers grazed his ribs in uneven patterns, Blake’s right arm was under his head giving him the perfect view of Gwen’s chest slowly rising with her breathing as sleep took over her. The last thing he remembers was seeing Betty fast asleep at the bottom of their bed, her head resting on Gwen’s feet. He remembered thinking about how Miranda always made her get off the bed, and to be honest he was expecting the same, but Gwen was content and snuggled closer to Blake.

 

Whoever invented alarms obviously didn’t have kids.  The ear piercing shriek of Apollo’s cries woke him up. By the time he sat up Gwen was already pulling him out of his cot and holding him close, slowly shushing him.  She grabbed Apollo’s baby bag from the corner of the room and laid him on the bed while she began changing him.  At some point Apollo had spat his dummy out and giggled as it fell on the floor.  Blake leaned down and scooped it up, inspecting the red article. He put it in his mouth meaning to clean it like he had seen Gwen do a million times, only he got distracted by Betty clawing at the door. He her out of the room knowing she would head straight to the dog flap.  When he turned around he was met by Gwen’s almost disturbed gaze.

“What?” Blake mumbled around the dummy like it was the most normal thing in the world.

He sat down on the bed followed by Gwen. Apollo crawled over to him in his naked glory, well except for the diaper, and sat on Blake’s lap. He rested his head on Blake’s bare chest giggling at the feel of his greying chest hair brushing against his smooth skin. Blake looked down at the infant, the adoration melting in his liquid blue eyes.  Apollo reached up innocently and pulled his dummy out of Blake’s mouth before putting it in his own mouth and leaning back to fall into Gwen’s lap.

“What was it you said? Mommy day won’t last more than a day?” Gwen said as her nails raked through Apollo’s wild curls.

“Maybe I misjudged the situation but people are going to be more interested in you than him anyway” Blake said.

Gwen’s reply was simply to raise her eyebrow at her beau.  Blake’s deep chuckle echoed around the room as he leant over to Gwen placing a kiss on her cheek, before slowly moving to her lips, the slight dampness of her recently licked lips combing with his dry ones.

 

“Wow when your family does reunions they take it seriously” Gwen said slightly gobsmacked at the large park that had been overtaken by the Sheltons.

“We are a big family, every year we rent the space out, all the money goes to getting new equipment for the kids anyway so it’s a win, win situation.” Blake said nonchalantly.

Blake had Apollo’s baby bag on his shoulder his hand instinctively holding Gwen’s while Apollo clung to her ear for life while asleep in her arms. Blake’s face was a picture, the dark rings under his eyes had near enough vanished and his skin looked clear and healthy, his smile was reaching his eyes as he causally glanced at his girl, every so often kissing her head or cheek or any other part of her skin he could reach. Gwen was sat on a picnic table with Apollo on her lap and Endy and Mike talking to her about future plans and King and Zuma. Man she missed her boys, but she was happy they were spending time with their father, he had a better connection with the older two but he was working on his relationship with Apollo. It was just hard for Apollo having two main men in his life at such a young age.

“Can Apollo play in the sandpit with me?” Chase asked as he ran in front of Gwen.

“Sure, Apollo do you want to go play with Chase?”  Gwen asked.

Apollo shook his head gripping tighter onto Gwen.

“But you love the sandpit” Gwen said trying to gouge Apollo’s mood.

“Mama come too?” Apollo said tilting his head back to look up at Gwen.

Gwen sighed and put Apollo on the floor, apologizing to Endy and Mike mostly but a few of Blake’s cousins had come over to talk as well.  Gwen followed Apollo who was running with Chase to the sandpit. Gwen was sat on the side, tracing drawings into the sand while Apollo and Chase played with trucks and made what Gwen thought were castles.

“Hey Gwen” Ryan shouted.

Gwen stood up and began walking over to him at the BBQ station.  Little did she know Blake had snuck behind her and began talking to Apollo.

“Hey bud, are you having fun with Chase?” Blake asked crouching next to the boys.

“Yeah” Apollo answered his hands and knees still buried in the sand.

“Were you a bit scared about all these people being new?” Blake continued.

Apollo took a moment before nodding.

“Is that why you wanted to stay close to Mama?”

“Mama” Apollo repeated.

“You know Dotty remember she made you chocolate cake, and Ben was on the bouncy castle with you last time and Endy helped you tackle me to the floor last time you were here, is there something else bothering you?” Blake asked watching the two year old.

“King… King said to protect Mama. Apollo protect Mama” Apollo said starting to stand up.

“I know how you want to make your brothers proud, how about I protect Mama for a while why you play and make new friends?” Blake said picking Apollo up and shaking him slightly causing him to laugh throwing his head back like his Mama.

Blake put Apollo back on the floor and watched as he ran towards Betty with Chase in tow.

Accepting that as a silent agreement to their new arrangement.

  
Blake laughed at the site before his eyes were glued onto Gwen joking with his uncle, her head thrown back exposing the pale flesh of her neck as she let out a deep belly laugh. Blake had no control as his feet marshalled him over to Gwen, his arm snaking round her waist and his lips greeting her cheek.

“You have a good one here son, don’t let her go.” One of Blake’s many uncles said.

“I won’t” Blake answered pulling Gwen closer to him.

“Maybe you should stop with the dummies though. I thought you grew out of that” He replied.

Blake’s jaw dropped as Gwen’s uncontrollable laughter rang in his ears.  Gwen knew by his expression that he would get her for this. She began running away; her laughter as prominent as ever and Blake began chasing her. It wasn’t long before all of Blake’s nieces, nephews, cousins and even Apollo were in on the giant game of chase.

Everyone had, had an amazing time and Gwen felt right at home. Her initial worry had faded long ago as she got more relaxed getting to know Blake’s family and hearing stories about his past and even getting a bit of insight into his and Richie’s bond, hoping one day all three of her boys would have a connection that strong.

Apollo was flat out on the grass which was covered by a giant blanket; Chase was next to him holding his had as they snoozed.

“You know why Apollo was in a funny mood this weekend?” Blake whispered to Gwen as they watched the sun start to set.

“Care to enlighten me?” Gwen said leaning into Blake’s embrace.

“They boys told him to protect you and his way of doing that was been with you twenty four seven” Blake replied.

“This is why I worry the divorce is taking its toll on them. It’s like they are all trying to be the man of the house and not enjoying their childhoods” Gwen said relieving a deep sigh.

“Don’t worry. I had a talk with Apollo and I’ll do the same with King and Zuma, I’ll let them know I’m the man of the house and make sure you are protected at all times. And that their only job is to love you and enjoy life.” Blake answered kissing the back of Gwen’s neck.

“I love you Cowboy” Gwen whispered back.

The emotion in the words shocked Blake more than the fact that she had finally admitted she loved him for the first time.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update. 
> 
> I have a lot going on at the moment. 
> 
> I just wanted to say thank you for all the comments and Kudos I love reading them and I even get a stupid smile on my face. 
> 
> The next chapter will have details about why Blake won't let Gwen in the guest rooms and how they both react to Gwen's i love you outburst. 
> 
> Leave me a comment and make my day :)
> 
> Lou


	8. I love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He ran out of the room in all his shirtless glory.

Blake took Gwen’s hand and began leading he into the woods a couple of metres away from the park. Gwen’s grip on Blake tightened as the continued to walk in silence. Gwen was nervous. Maybe it was too soon to tell him how she felt. Yet at the same time it seemed like the perfect time. He promised her boys, the most precious things in her life that he would look after her.

Gwen stopped walking. Blake stopped too after two strides. He took a deep breath.

“You can’t just throw things like that out there” Blake said avoiding Gwen’s form.

“You can’t just not say anything and take me into the woods” Gwen retorted.

Blake sighed and turned to face Gwen.

“I don’t say things I don’t mean Blake. I have felt this way for a while and was scared of telling you. Of rejection. Of losing you. When I told Gavin I loved him he left for a couple of days. I tell you and you drag me into the woods. I talked to Pharrell about it and he said I would know when the time was right. And it is.” Gwen said trying to pull her hand from Blake’s grip.

Blake’s grip tightened. He refused to let go, instead he pulled a crying Gwen closer. He wrapped his arms around her shaking form.

“I love you too” Blake whispered.

Gwen shook even harder as she cried into his chest.

“I’m pretty sure you’re supposed to be happy” Blake joked kissing Gwen’s head.

“I am” Gwen said pulling away and wiping her eyes.

Blake hugged Gwen tighter before letting go of her hand and leading her down the small hill they had walked up in the woods, the tall trees blocking most of the sun light.

Gwen and Blake had stopped near the entrance of the woods to kiss, the deep passionate kind where you don’t want your family to see, when they heard muffled crying. They looked around until they found the boy crying.

“Joe? What’s up buddy?” Blake asked crouching down next to him, using the tree for balance.

“Nothing” He said nonchalantly

“Come on you can tell me” Blake coaxed.

By this point Gwen was sat next to the young boy.

She bumped into his side before whispering “Bullies?”

The boy looked at her flabbergasted.

“How... H-how did you know?” Joe asked.

“I have three boys. I was bullied too”

“They make fun of me because I stutter sometimes and I like drawing. They say it’s girly”

Gwen wrapped her arms around him.

“When I was a bit older than you some kids found out I had dyslexia so the words and numbers would get mumbled up in my head and I would stutter or freeze. But what made me feel better was when I went home and I started writing songs about what happened and my older brother told me that they bullied me because they were jealous of me.” She said.

“They aren’t jealous of me!” He said scrunching his legs up again.

Gwen pulled the ten-year-old onto her lap.

“They will be”

She took her phone out and beckoned for Blake to get in, she snapped a picture and posted it on her twitter with the caption _Family_.

“Oh my god! They are going to freak out!” Joe squealed hugging Gwen.

“I think they’ve always been jealous of you. Because you’re an amazing boy. I would love to be able to draw!” Gwen said hugging him one more time before he got up.

Joe ran towards the other kids with an eye blinding smile while Blake helped Gwen up.

“I love you” He whispered.

 

Gwen and Blake were sat outside on the porch back at his ranch looking at the stars. Apollo was asleep on Gwen’s chest, his sugar rush evaporated.

“So Gwen Stefani loves me” Blake said out loud breaking the silence.

Gwen tilted her head slightly.

“I just never thought…”

Blake looked back over at Gwen, who was sound asleep. His heart melted that little bit more at the sight of half of his family.  Blake took a quick picture before standing up and starting to clear up from the small dinner they had.

Blake was just blowing out the candles they had lit when he saw Apollo’s hand reach up to Gwen’s face. Something he did when he wanted to wake up.

Blake quickly knelt down next to him before whispering “Hey buddy let Mamma sleep. What do you want?” Blake asked.

“Milk” Apollo mumbled still sleepy.

“Okay come here I’ll change your bum and get you some okay?” Apollo’s answer was to reach his hand up towards Blake.

Blake was holding Apollo in his arms as he leant near the last lit candle. Apollo and Blake blew it out together before Blake took him in the house. He changed his bum and changed him into his cactus pyjamas sticking with the western theme.  Blake sat Apollo on the couch with a fresh bottle of milk while he went to get Gwen.

Blake walking in with Gwen in his arms got Apollo’s attention.

“Hey bud stay there I’ll be back down for you. I’m just taking Mama to bed” Blake said starting on the stairs.

Blake was half way up the stairs when he heard small footprints behind him. Apollo was slowly but surely climbing up the stairs. He would stand on a step then put his bottle on another in front of him with his hands and pull himself up. It was a cute sight.

Blake was at the top of the stairs and waited for Apollo to come to the top before walking into their room.  Blake settled Gwen on the bed carefully, trying to take her skinny jeans off without disturbing her. Apollo was trying to climb on the bed with his milk still in his hand. Blake gave him a helping push by putting his hand on his little bum and sliding him up the bed. Apollo got nestled next to his mom planting a gentle wet kiss on her head as she slept. Blake was still trying to figure out why Gwen wore pants this tight. Yeah she looked good, but to him she looked good all the time.

Finally freeing her legs Blake, dimmed the light before heading to the door. Before Blake could leave the room Apollo was by his side holding his hands.

“Why don’t you stay here with mama?” Blake asked.

“’Pollo” help lock up” He said around his bottle.

Blake scooped him up and went around the house turning off lights and locking up.

“Everyone safe now” Apollo said nodding.

Blake carried Apollo upstairs and set him down on the landing before going to the bathroom. When he had finished washing up for bed Blake went back into his room to find Apollo curled up with Gwen. His bottle was on the mat on the bedside table. Blake couldn’t help but smile at the sight.

He shut the door and climbed into bed careful not to squish a sleeping Apollo and shut the lights off. Blake went to sleep, not cuddling his girlfriend, instead rolled on his side watching her and Apollo sleep.

It was around four when Blake woke up to something holding onto his arm tightly.

“Bwake” Apollo whispered.

“Sup ‘Pol?” Blake mumbled.

“Monsters are going to get me” Apollo replied.

When Blake looked down at Apollo he saw his fear struck face and opened his arms.

“They can’t get you when you’re with a cowboy” Blake replied.

Apollo snuggled closer to Blake going back to sleep. Blake had just shut his eyes when he felt a set of warm lips kiss his arms.

“I love you Blake” Gwen whispered.

 

The morning sun broke from the curtains, disturbing Blake. When he opened his eyes, only Apollo was in bed with him. Blake shot up knowing exactly what Gwen was doing.

He ran out of the room in all his shirtless glory.

Blake checked the first two spare rooms before going to the third one bang across from his room. He should have known with the door ajar.

Blake walked in and saw Gwen sat in the rocking chair cuddling a stuffed bear. She was holding it tight to her chest.

“It was meant to be a surprise” Blake said into the quiet.

“Blake it’s amazing” Gwen replied looking up at him, her eyes shiny from happy tears.

“I wasn’t sure you would like it.” Blake said stepping closer to Gwen his hand stroking the wooden crib in the centre of the room.

“I love it Blake” Gwen said still looking at him.

“I know we never talked about living together and stuff, but one day I hope we can and the boys have their own rooms and I asked them what their favourite things were that’s why it’s like their rooms back home. Apollo just kept saying cowboys and dinosaurs so I came up with this.” Blake said looking around.

Blake and Gwen looked around the room, the walls were white with green dinosaurs giving cowboys piggy backs, the occasional tree or cactus and horses, there were hundreds of teddies on the floor with some of his toys he had back home including a truck version of his push car. His oak crib was in the centre of the room and a changing station was in the corner.

“I know he won’t be in a crib much longer but if we ever had a kid. A daughter. Or we decide to adopt then we have it” Blake continued.

When he had finished Gwen jumped into his arms.

“I love it and I love you!” Gwen replied kissing his lips repeatedly.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for you that don't know I'm @foreverluu_ on twitter, I do polls to se which story you want updating the most.
> 
> I'm open to any ideas you want wriitng up. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter, I don't know what's coming up in the next one.
> 
> Lou x


	9. Change of plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long, I want to shout out to Meghan for commenting on my stories that need updating :P and giving me inspiration :P 
> 
> Let me know what you think of this chapter :)

Gwen and Blake had just finished packing for their trip back to LA, When Blake’s phone was ringing off the hook. He answered the phone and was greeted by Endy. Gwen saw him pale at whatever Endy said, nodding even though Endy couldn’t see him.

“Okay I’ll sort it” Blake said hanging up.

“What’s up?” Gwen asked concern racked in her voice.

“My mom fell and she’s been taken to hospital. She’s going to need help for the next week or so. Ryan can’t get the time off of work until Friday so I’m going to have to stay.” Blake explained.

“I’ll stay too. I can help out” Gwen relied stepping over to Blake wrapping him in her arms.

“Gwen you don’t have to. You have to get back to the boys they come home soon” Blake said, his eyes watching her nervously.

“I’ll call Gavin, he won’t mind having the boys with his family longer” Gwen said pulling her phone out.

Blake couldn’t help reaching out and wrapping his arms around her as he held her close. Gwen called Gavin and gave him a run down on the situation, as she expected he agreed to have the boys and offered to get someone to collect Apollo, but Gwen declined that offer knowing Apollo’s ears wouldn’t make it on a long flight.

Gwen grabbed Apollo’s nappy bag and took Apollo’s hand leading him to the car. Blake followed locking up his ranch and climbing into his truck. Blake drove them over to the hospital, it felt like it took hours to get there, worst case scenarios building up in his head, when in reality it took less than an hour to get there.

When they got there, they were greeted by Endy and Ryan. Blake hugged his sister while Ryan awkwardly hugged Gwen as she held Apollo. The tension could be cut with a knife.

“Has anyone told Mike?” Blake asked looking around.

“No he went out camping with some friends no cell service. He’s coming back next week” Endy explained.

Blake nodded and took hold of Gwen’s hand. She could feel the occasional shake of his hand. They sat in the waiting room while Dot was in surgery. Blake noticed Gwen struggling to sit still. Apollo and Ben were sitting on the floor playing with very few toys.  She stood up and looked at the small group.

“I’m going to take Apollo to get some food. I saw a drive through not that far away. Do you want me to take Ben? I’ll bring you something back”

“Yeah that would be great. I’ll walk you down and get Ben’s car seat for you” Ryan said standing up and stretching his legs.

“Hey Ben, do you want to go with Gwen and Apollo to get some food?” Ryan asked.

“Yeah! Auntie Gwen!” Ben cheered.

The way he called Gwen Auntie still made Gwen and Blake’s hearts stutter.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to come with you?” Blake asked.

“Nope, you stay with your family. Hand me the keys cowboy” Gwen replied smiling at his nerves.

Blake stood up taking his keys out of his back pocket handing them over to Gwen, He leaned down and brushed his slightly dry lips across Gwen’s before taking a step back; returning to his seat. Ryan led Gwen, Apollo and Ben to the elevator. On the ride down, Apollo and Ben started giggling, the three-year age gap didn’t stop them from enjoying each others company.

“Thank you so much for taking Ben, he was starting to get a bit restless.” Ryan admitted.

“It’s no problem, I’m used to having a gang of kids” Gwen replied chuckling. “I really don’t like hospitals so I think it was more for my benefit then theirs” Gwen replied as they arrived at the entrance of the hospital.

Ryan ran to his car to get Ben’s car seat while Gwen waited with the rambunctious boys. Ten minutes later the boys and Gwen were buckled up and on their way to a fast food place. Once they arrived Gwen helped Ben out of the truck and got Apollo, Ben instantly took her hand as they walked across the car park which made Gwen’s heart squeeze.

Once they got in Gwen ordered the food and found a table. Ben let go of her hand on the way and as Gwen sat down with Apollo, looked around for the young boy. She saw him pulling a high chair towards their table.

“Thank you Ben. That’s so sweet of you” Gwen said arranging it at the table.

“Can me and Apollo go play in the play area?” Ben asked looking at Apollo with big Blue eyes, slightly darker than Blake’s.

“Of course just watch for me shouting when the food comes” Gwen replied.

“Apollo do you want to go on the slide with me?” Ben asked holding his hand out to him.

Apollo nodded taking ben’s hand as Gwen lowered him to the floor. Gwen watched as the boys left her to play. She wasn’t alone to long; Blake has sent her a food request and an update on Dot. Gwen shot back a quick message and continued to watch the boys. Around fifteen minutes later the food was placed on the table and Gwen called the boys, who came running. She set Apollo in the high chair and handed him his happy meal, taking the toy out of the box, she did the same, removing the toy, with Ben and placed them to one side.

“You can have them when you’ve eaten” Gwen explained.

An hour and a half later Gwen, Apollo and Ben exited the elevator, Ben had a box with him and Apollo had a new teddy in his arms. Gwen sat down next to Blake and handed him the food bag, for him to distribute. Ben was busy showing his mom and dad the new game Auntie Gwen had bought him, while Apollo kept pushing his teddy’s face into Blake’s face. Blake was a trooper and complimented the bear while watching Ben with a knowing look. The little boy set up the game of snakes and ladders and Blake watched as he looked at the grown-ups with the biggest puppy dog eyes, definitely an attribute he got from Endy.

Gwen was easily bent at will, hopping down onto the floor to play, Ryan joined soon and so did Blake, he had his burger in one hand and the other supporting Apollo who was sat on his knee.

“Apollo is going to be my dice roller” Blake said looking at Apollo.

Endy was sat giggling and holding her very swollen belly and her phone taking a picture of the three adults all sat cross legged on the floor with two kids. While they were playing the game, a doctor came over holding two lollypops.

“You two boys are the best-behaved kids I’ve seen in the hospital. I thought you might like these” He said handing the lollies to Gwen.

“Hey, thanks man” Blake said looking up at the elder man. “But where’s mine? I’m pretty sure I’m classed as a kid” Blake joked.

The doctor laughed before reaching into his white coat and pulled another lolly out handing it to Blake. Gwen couldn’t help but laugh at the scene in front of her.

Three hours later, two sleepy boys and hungry stomachs a doctor approached the group and explained the surgery went well and they can go in and see Dot.

They nodded, Gwen offered to wait outside with the kids while, Endy, Ryan and Blake went in to see her. Blake had just shut the door when it suddenly opened again. He grabbed her wrist and gently pulled her into the room.

“She’s here I told you” Blake said looking at a flabbergasted Gwen.

“Is she here against her will? I know she was meant to be getting the other two boys today” Dot said.

“No, I called their dad he’s happy to keep them with him in London, I wanted to help and didn’t want Blake alone” Gwen explained, her hand resting on Blake’s maddening heart.

Ben ran up and hugged his grandma and Apollo decided to copy struggling to get on the bed until Ben helped.

“The doctor said you can come home tomorrow, Gwen and I are going to help out for the week and then Ryan and Endy are going to help out” Blake explained.

“I don’t need help! I’ll be fine, you have your own lives” Dot scolded.

“And yet we’re staying” Gwen chimed in with a cheeky smile.

 


	10. Dot Comes Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I've neglected this story but I'm trying to update and even finish some of the series that I still have that are ongoing and then I can start some new ones that I have on my mind.

Gwen and Blake waited until Dot had fallen asleep to head home. Everyone was hungry and restless from not doing much apart from letting worry get the better of them. Gwen was happy to be out of the hospital, knowing the last time she was at one she had a fight with Gavin over Apollo. That was nearly two years ago now.

Blake parked the car and looked at him through the interior mirror at Apollo. His small body flat out as he hugged the teddy Gwen had bought for him earlier that day.

“Thanks for being here with me today.” Blake said looking at Gwen, his hands still planted on the steering wheel.

“I wouldn’t be anywhere else.” Gwen replied, her hand resting on top of his.

Blake turned to meet Gwen’s eyes, she saw his blue globes shimmering with tears.

“Baby, she’s okay. She’s coming home tomorrow and we’re going to make sure she rests up. She’s going to be okay. We won’t leave until we know she’s feeling much better. The doctor said the pain meds they give her tonight might make her a bit weaker tomorrow but once they wear off she’ll be back to her normal self.” Gwen replied, her thumb wiping a stray tear.

Blake nodded and got out of the car, scooping Apollo up in the process. Gwen used her key and unlocked the door and held it open for Blake.

Blake set Apollo down and headed towards the kitchen, instinctively going for a beer bottle.

“Blake” Gwen said her voice firm.

He slowly turned to look at Gwen. She was stood up tall, her eyes glued to the beer bottle.

“You don’t need to drink.” Gwen continued.

Blake’s body shook as he put the beer bottle down, his hands gripping onto the counter. Gwen walked up to him, tentatively putting her hand on his shoulder before helping to turn him round. Blake clung onto Gwen burying his nose into the crook of her neck as her arms winded around his body. Blake’s body continued to shake as he held Gwen close.

“You’re okay baby. You’re not alone” Gwen kept repeating, holding Blake tighter if that was possible.

Eventually Blake pulled away and rubbed at his eyes. When he finally met Gwen’s eyes she noticed his eyes were bloodshot and dark rings were forming under her eyes.

“Come on baby, you go lay down for a bit and I’ll work on dinner.” Gwen said pushing Blake towards the living room.

“I feel slightly scared that you’re offering too cook.” Blake joked.

Gwen playfully slapped his back before smiling that he was slowly cheering up.

After nearly an hour of cooking Gwen was finally happy that the meal was ready. She dished the macaroni cheese up and set the pates down on the table before heading over to get her boys. When she walked into the living room her heart stopped. Blake was laid on his back his head tiled back on the arm of the couch with small snores escaping his body, while Apollo had somehow moved from the other end of the couch and was settled on Blake’s chest with both his tiny hands in Blake’s wild curls.

What Gwen didn’t know was that Apollo had woken up due to a bad dream just as Blake got comfy on the couch. Instead of wanting his mommy he crawled straight up to Blake planting a kiss on his forehead like the baby boy had seen his mommy do many times and fell back to sleep listening to the constant thump thump thump of Blake’s heart.

Gwen crouched down next to Blake and gently tapped his shoulder not wanting to startle him too much. When he didn’t move, Gwen moved to another tactic. Her plump lips brushed against his scruff before finally moving to his lips. When Gwen pulled away Blake’s magnetic blue eyes were looking directly at her before moving down to her lips and back up again. His lips pulling up into a smile.

After dinner Blake was still worrying about his mom so Gwen tried to distract him by getting Apollo settled with Blake on the couch while she put on a Disney film. The simplicity always distracted Gwen when she didn’t want to think about what was going on in her life. She was hoping it would do the same for Blake too.

Gwen joined Blake on the couch and let him nestle into her side. She wasn’t used to reversing roles. Usually Blake was the strong one thinking of ways to distract them and using his body to comfort but now it was Gwen’s turn to be strong for Blake. So, here she was sat with her family on the couch as Blake’s head rested on her neck with her fingers playing with his curls. Apollo was laying on Blake’s chest watching the movie.

At some point during the movie Gwen fell asleep on the couch. When she came too again she was laid in her bed with Apollo fast asleep next to her. Blake wasn’t anywhere to be seen. Gwen snuck downstairs in hopes of finding Blake. When she couldn’t see his silhouette in the living room Gwen started to panic, until she heard Betty bark and Blake telling her to be quiet.

“Blake?” Gwen asked as she stepped outside.

Blake was sat on the porch, a blanket on his lap and a cup of what Gwen thought was hot chocolate in his hand. Although it didn’t have marshmallows or anything in it so did it really count?

Gwen stepped into the light and met Blake’s eyes. Gwen shivered as s gust of wind stroked her body. Blake lifted the blanket and waited for Gwen to join him. Gwen sauntered up to Blake and took a seat on his knee. Blake covered her bare legs with the blanket and let his head rest against her ribs.

“I can’t sleep” Blake whispered into her side.

“It’s okay baby” Gwen replied.

“I’m worried about my ma. What if I’m too far away from her when she needs me. I mean we could have gotten an early flight yesterday and then I would have had to wait probably a day to be back down here.” Blake explained.

“I understand Blake but I know your mom is so proud of you for making a name for yourself and the fact that you get to travel. She’s also proud you have your own ranch down the road and you call her every week. She fell Blake you couldn’t have stopped that from happening.” Gwen replied, stroking Blake’s knee.

“You’re right baby. Sorry for been so emotional.”

“Don’t apologize for caring about your mom” Gwen replied leaning into Blake.

“Let’s go to bed baby” Blake replied feeling more content having Gwen to discuss his thoughts with.

Gwen nodded, taking his arm that had hold of his hot chocolate. She took his hand which was holding the mug and brought it to her lips, drinking the rest of the chocolatey liquid.

 

The next morning Gwen woke up in bed with Apollo next to her. Blake must had put him back in her bed when he woke up this morning. After heading to bed Blake set Apollo down in the travel cot and spent the night snuggling Gwen. And now she had her baby boy with her.

Gwen slowly sat up letting her eyes adjust to her surroundings. She saw a note on the bedside table, in Blake’s scrawl. It informed her that Blake had gone to get his mom and that he would bring breakfast back with him as he wanted to treat his mom.

Gwen decided to have a shower while Apollo was still asleep. After she got dressed she made her way down stairs remembering to take the baby monitor with her. She made herself a cup of tea and decided to sit outside as she watched Betty run around the garden. Suddenly Betty dived into the house, so Gwen followed her thinking someone was at the door.

When she stepped into the hallway she saw Blake holding the door open as Dot entered the house. When Blake reached his hand out to help his mom Dot simply hit his hand away before threatening to hit him with her crutch.

Gwen stood in the side lines smiling at the interaction. She knew Blake loved his mom and she knew his mom loved him. Gwen hoped that her boys would grow up like Blake and always be caring and kind and considerate.

“Where’s my daughter in law?” Dot said looking around the room.

Gwen choked for a second before stepping forward.

“Mom! We aren’t getting married yet” Blake answered, shocked with his mom words.

“The keyword is yet” Dot replied winking at Gwen.


	11. Building surprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I haven't updated this story in a long time but I'm getting on track with all my stories and ideas and I'll be finishing a lot of the unfinished ones shortly and focusing on updating one story at a time. 
> 
> Thank you for reading my stories it means the world to me...

**_ Chapter Eleven _ **

“The keyword is yet” Dot replied winking at Gwen.

Gwen’s cheeks flushed at Dot’s comment as she hugged her. Blake watched the two most important women in his life hug.

“I think we should have breakfast outside.” Dot declared.

Blake let out a loud sigh and Gwen giggled before excusing herself to go get Apollo for Breakfast. She saw Dot link her arm around Blake’s and lead him outside, not giving him a choice.

When Gwen came back downstairs with Apollo in her arms she could hear loud whispers from Blake and Dot. She pretended not to hear them and made her way outside. Blake had set the table and brought out the high chair for Apollo. Dot was already digging into her pastry while Blake was sat holding his coffee cup. As soon as he saw Gwen he held his hands out for Apollo. Gwen handed her baby over and watched as Blake got him settled and showed him what he had for breakfast. Blake cut it into small bits and listened to Apollo as he talked about his dream. Gwen sipped at her tea while watching her boys. She opened the bag of her pastry and the sweet smell made her stomach twist into knots. Gwen quickly excused herself and ran into the house. Blake looked over at Dot who had a knowing smiled plastered across her face.  

When Gwen came back out a few minutes later she slyly passed her pastry over to Blake, not wanting to risk another trip to the bathroom.  Gwen reached out for an apple that Blake had picked up. Blake scolded her with his eyes, letting her know he didn’t approve of her breakfast.

“So how long are you both staying?” Dot asked.

Blake looked up at Gwen before turning to his mom.

“I’m staying until Friday when Endy and Mike get home, you said Mike should be coming home Sunday right?”

“Yeah that’s right.” Dot agreed.

“I’m staying as long as Blake is staying. My ex is happy to have Zuma and King home with his parents longer. And Apollo is happy wherever Blakee is.” Gwen announced.

“Well at least we can have girl talk.” Dot replied.

Blake shook his head as he finished his breakfast.

“So, what’s the plan for today?”

“It’s a lovely day I think we should stay outside longer. Hey, there’s some wood in the shed, maybe you could make a tree house for the boys and Ryan when they come to visit?”

“You’re not going to accept no for an answer, are you?” Blake asked looking at his mom suspiciously.

“Exactly.” Dot replied giving him a devious smile.

Gwen took the plates inside and started cleaning up while Apollo sat with Dot watching Blake start to build a play house. The boys were always begging Gwen to get them a tree house but this was going to be so much better. She knew the boys adored Blake and he loved them like his own so it was more personal.  She smiled as she watched them through the window. Apollo was babbling to Dot and Blake trying to hide his swearing as he set up the structure of the house.

Shortly after washing the pots Gwen came outside holding three glasses, a pitcher of homemade lemonade and Apollo’s beaker under her arm. She set the pitcher down and began pouring the liquid into the glasses.

“Wow, this taste just like mine. Did you make it?” Dot asked.

“Yeah, I was practising while Blake was at work, Apollo didn’t approve at first it was a bit to strong but eventually it started to taste just like yours.” Gwen replied, proud of herself.

“You did a great job.” Dot smiled.

“I help Blakee!” Apollo said before running as fast as his little legs would take him down the porch and over to Blake before anyone could tell him no.

“Apollo, baby, maybe you should sit up here so you don’t get in the way or hurt.” Gwen called to deaf ears.

“He’ll be fine, Blake is used to having kids try to help him. He’s got so much patience that’s why I always thought he would be a good dad.” Dot said. “And you may be giving him that, he already has it with your boys but he’s missed the baby stage and with you carrying his baby he gets that.”

“Wait, wait, wait. What do you mean with me carrying his baby? I’m not pregnant.” Gwen said shocked.

“No? Why do you think you ran to the bathroom to throw up after the smell of that pastry? Or why you feel more tired. I noticed in the hospital when you came to see me.”

“I’m not. I can’t be… Shit. I might be.” Gwen replied putting her hand over her mouth and looking at Blake as she counted the days she was meant to have her last period.

“I need to go to the store.” Gwen replied, slightly shocked but also excited.

“Go I’ll keep Blake occupied.”

“Thank you, Dot.”

“It’s okay.”

Gwen stood up and straightened her top before heading over to Blake and Apollo.

“Hey, I’m going to the store to get some things for your mom and stuff. Do you want me to take Apollo with me?” Gwen asked looking down at her baby boy wearing a builder’s hat.

“No, he’s okay here. Are you okay? You look a little flushed?”

“Yeah it’s just lack of sleep. I’ll be back in a bit then.” Gwen said turning and walking away.

Blake looked over at his mom and noticed the way she was smiling at Gwen as she passed her. Shaking his head, he looked over at Apollo who was waiting for his next instruction.

 

Gwen was sat in Blake’s truck outside the local shop, she was trying to rack up the courage to get up and go in. She needed that test. She needed to know if she was pregnant, but the fight she had with Gavin when she told him she was pregnant with Apollo kept ringing in her head. What if Blake felt the same? What if Blake didn’t want anything to do with her or the baby she was carrying. They hadn’t really talked about kids.  She wasn’t sure if she could raise two babies under the age of three on her own. Gwen started hyperventilating, as panic coursed through her body.  Gwen felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and opened the text message she’d received from Blake. It was a short video of Apollo hammering a nail into a piece of wood. With a message reading _Taking after me… Love you B x_

Gwen shook after reading the message, tears of joy in her eyes as she watched the video. Who was she kidding? Blake was nothing like Gavin, he would love a baby of his own. Dot was right.

Gwen pocketed her phone and went into the store; picking up three pregnancy tests, she had a big smile on her face by the time she got to the counter and paid for the tests.  She climbed into the truck putting the tests on the seat next to her before heading home. 

When she got back home she took the tests up to her and Blake’s bedroom, before going back downstairs and stealing Blake, at Dot’s okay to watch Apollo.

“Gwen, baby, what’s going on?” Blake asked.

Gwen didn’t reply until she was in the safe haven of their bedroom. She was sat on the bed with Blake next to her. She turned her body so she was facing his and took his hand. She waited a minute trying to think of the words to tell him.

“I… Your mom suggested that I might be pregnant after breakfast this morning. I didn’t think I was until well I thought about it. So, I went to the store and got some tests and wanted you to be here for everything the tests, the results, the scans, everything.” Gwen spoke softly.

“You really mean… I could be a dad?” Blake asked, excitement and glee showing on his face.

“Yeah. That’s what I’m telling you.” Gwen replied with a big smile on her face.

“What are you waiting for? Go do the test.” Blake said guiding her to the en suit.

A few minutes later Gwen replied with three pregnancy sticks in her hand. She joined Blake on the bed, sitting with her legs crossed with the three tests in front of her.

“It says we have to wait three minutes.” Gwen replied.

Blake nodded and looked at his watch.

Both of them were silent as the minutes ticked by, when it was finally tome to look at the results no one moved. Gwen looked up at Blake before taking his hand. She lifted the tests up and looked at the results.

“We’re pregnant!” Gwen said with a big smile on her face.

Blake took Gwen in his arms and hugged her tightly. Happy to have his woman close.

“I can’t believe this! This is incredible. I’m so happy.” Blake said as he planted kiss after sweet kiss on Gwen’s lips.

After minutes of making out and letting it sink in, Blake pulled away.

“Gwen, will you marry me?” Blake asked looking deeply into her eyes.

“No, Blake… I can’t” Gwen replied standing up and leaving Blake alone in the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry ...
> 
> Let me know what you think.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it's been a while since I updated this story....
> 
> I'm sorry about that ...
> 
> Leave me a comment and let me know what you think ... <3
> 
> Lou x

**_ Chapter Twelve _ **

“Gwen, will you marry me?” Blake asked looking deeply into her eyes.

“No, Blake… I can’t” Gwen replied standing up and leaving Blake alone in the bedroom.

Blake felt his heart stop at Gwen’s rejection. He was frozen in place as he watched Gwen run down stairs. After around ten minutes, Blake stood up from where he was knelt on the floor. Tears were running down his cheeks. He could not stop reliving the past few moments of his life.

_How could she say no?_

Blake’s mind was on over drive. How was he meant to act around her? She was staying with him and his family. She cared about him. She loved him. Or was it all a lie. And what about their baby?

Blake went into the en suite and scrubbed his face, not wanting to show anyone his weakness. He took one final breath before leaving the solitude of his bedroom and heading back outside.

He found Gwen sat with his Mom talking about recent gossip. Apollo was sat on the floor near them with a ball. His face lit up when he saw Blake. He stood up as fast as he could and ran towards Blake with the ball firmly in his grasp.

“Blakee play ball?” Apollo asked, holding the ball up.

“Yes buddy, come on let’s go play.” Blake said avoiding contact with Gwen in any way.

Gwen watched as Blake took Apollo down on to the grass to play ball. Guilt ate at her as she replayed their moment upstairs. She knew Blake would be questioning himself and her.

_What if he left her?_

_What if he regretted been with her?_

_What if he didn’t really love her?_

_What if he was using her?_

_Did he really want to marry her?_

Gwen could feel her heart racing; her hands were tingling beads of sweat were forming on her head. Gwen’s hand reached up to her heart as she felt sharp pains radiating through her chest. She couldn’t breathe.

Dot turned to Gwen and saw her struggling.

“Blake?!” Dot yelled.

Blake looked up from where he was playing with Apollo and saw Gwen hunched over.  Worry ran through him as he left Apollo playing on the grass. He reached Gwen’s side and made eye contact with her for the first time since she left him alone upstairs.

“Gwen, you’re okay. You need to take deep breathes. Breathe in slow through your nose and out through your mouth. Come on baby. That’s deep breathes.”

Blake let his hand rub up and down Gwen’s back in a soothing manner. When her body seemed to relax, she looked up at him and he could see the tears in her eyes.  Blake let his lips linger on Gwen’s forehead as he stood up and went over to get Apollo.

“You should go have a lay down Gwen.” Dot said taking in the scene before her.

“Yeah … I… I think I will.” Gwen replied, slowly pushing herself up from the chair.

Gwen walked back inside the house and went in to the bedroom she and Blake shared. She collapsed onto the bed, still fully dressed. Not bothering to get herself comfortable as she clung to Blake’s pillow. She let go of the control she was using to keep herself in check.

Her heart was breaking all because of stupid fears from a past relationship. She wanted to marry Blake. Of course, she did. He was her soulmate. The love of her life. But she couldn’t let go of the fact that he might have been proposing just because she was carrying his baby.

Gwen cried herself to sleep into the pillow that smelt like Blake.

Gwen woke up a few hours later. She looked out of the window and saw that it was dark. The stars were sprinkled through the darkness. Although she had slept for a while she didn’t feel restful.  Gwen felt a movement at the bottom of the bed and saw that Blake was perched on the edge. He had his head hung between his knees and his hands holding onto his knees.  He didn’t look like his normal self.

“Blake?” Gwen called into the darkness, her voice groggy.

“Hey, how you feeling?” He asked still not looking at her.

“Blake… Look at me please?” She said, moving into a sitting position.

It took Blake a good minute before he finally turned and looked at her. He seemed so deflated. His eyes were red.

“Why Gwen? Why?” Blake whispered.

“Because I love your eyes Blake, like I love you.”

“Not why do you want me to look at you. Why did you say no?”

“I didn’t want to, but I just panicked. Like I always do. I panic and ruin everything.”

“What’s going on with you?” Blake asked, waiting for Gwen’s reaction.

“He asked me to marry him the night I told him I was pregnant with King. The next day he was photographed kissing some woman. He said he asked me to marry him because it was what everyone was expecting him to do. Especially, because I was pregnant.”

“Gwen, that wasn’t the reason I proposed to you. I didn’t ask you to spend the rest of your life with me because I got you pregnant. I asked you to marry me because I love you. Because every time I wake up without you I feel empty. I asked you to marry me because I’ve been carrying this damn ring around with me since the first time you came down to Oklahoma and spent your day laughing with my family. Playing with the kids and been involved.” Blake said as he pulled out a ring from the bedside table.

“Blake…”

“I’m not him Gwen. You know that. And I think he got you so confused that you don’t even know what you want.”

“Ask me again.” Gwen commanded.

“Gwen, what?” Blake asked confused.

“Ask me again.” She repeated.

Blake looked down at the ring box in his hand, before heading over to Gwen’s side on the bed. He dropped down on to one knee and opened the box.

“Gwen Renee Stefani… Will you marry?”

“Yes. Yes Blake.”

Their smiled melded into one as they kissed passionately.

“You’re serious?” Blake asked once he pulled away.

“Yes Blake. I want to be your wife. I want to be with you forever. I love you.”

They kissed again, happiness ruling both their bodies.


End file.
